


Youngest Seeker To Youngest Professor

by Emerys_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, F/F, F/M, Gen, Godmother Minerva McGonagall, M/M, Multi, Professor Harry Potter, Revenge, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: After Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore receives a visit from an old friend that insists on staff changes that will affect the Wizarding World in numerous ways; Hogwarts, the Order, the Ministry and the war will feel its impact.  As Albus starts implimenting the changes that he hopes will protect and strengthen the school, he sends Minerva to speak with their potential new Defence teacher - Harry Potter.How will Harry react to the offer to teach at the age of sixteen?  Which Hogwarts staff members will survive the changes?





	1. Griselda Puts Her Foot Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had wanted to post to see what people thought. I know there are a few fics about Harry teaching but this is different and could get even more different. I've left this as a one-shot at the moment but I may add a few more chapters if you all like it.

Albus Dumbledore

 

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, staring out of his office window as he absentmindedly stroked Fawkes’ firey plumage.  He had only recently officially returned to Hogwarts after being on the run from the Ministry and the potential disaster at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.  Being gone from Hogwarts for so long and having to leave that horrid woman in charge, Dumbledore found that he had a lot of fires that needed to be put out.

Temporarily running the Order from his office, Dumbledore had jumped in and started rebuilding everything that Umbridge set out to destroy.  Despite all the issues she brought with her to Hogwarts, Dumbledore felt a twinge of sympathy for the witch.  They had found her after the end of school term deep within the Forbidden Forest in a bad state; although the fact that she was still alive was a testament to the centaurs she attacked.  He’d made it a priority to check her status in St. Mungos if only to ensure he could fire her when she awoke.  Even though he desperately needed a full teaching staff for the upcoming year he didn’t want Umbridge anywhere near his school or students.

Fawkes suddenly trilled beautifully sending waves of comfort and energy through him and snapping him out of his meditative state. 

“Sorry old friend.”  Dumbledore chuckled before returning to the massive amount of parchment stacked unceremoniously on his desk.  He had only just picked up a letter recently sent from Lady Bones when his fireplace roared to life, displaying a floating green head.

“Albus?”

Abandoning his work for the second time today, Albus walked over to his fireplace to see the magical outline of an old friend. 

“Griselda?  I wasn’t expecting to see you for another fortnight.” 

The floating head pursed her cracked lips in displeasure.  “This is not a personal call, Albus, but a related business matter.  Can I come through?”

Seeing her serious expression, Dumbledore gave his consent and headed back to his desk as his guest travelled through the Floo Network.  By the time he’d returned to his desk, a frail witch with long grey hair and sharp blue eyes stepped out of his fireplace, supporting herself on a gnarled cane with one hand and carrying a stack of parchment under the other.

“Greetings, Albus.”  She said stiffly moving forward and taking the only seat before his desk.  Watching Griselda sort out her mass of parchment, Albus had been reminded why he’d always admired the older woman.  Griselda Marchbanks always carried herself with an air of confidence and strength that contradicted her small size; from experience he knew it was a bad idea to piss off Madam Marchbanks.  In fact she was the one who had marked his N.E.W.T examinations when he was preparing to graduate and her strict demeanour hadn’t diminished with age.

“Greetings, Griselda.  So are you here as Madam Marchbanks for the Wizarding Examinations Authority or Governor Marchbanks of the School Board?”  Dumbledore inquired folding his hands innocently on top of his desk.

“Both actually.”  Griselda snorted catching Albus’ attention immediately.  He had a meeting with the School Board Governors only days ago and he shouldn’t have any business with the Wizarding Examinations Authority so soon after the school year.  Something had clearly gone wrong in the last couple of days.

“I’m here to talk about why the Boy-Who-Lived has been teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this past year.”

Dumbledore nodded his understanding as his agile mind pieced together Griselda’s concern before she had properly even asked her question.

“As you are well aware, Albus, my office runs and marks students in O.W.L and N.E.W.T examinations.  After completing our grading of Hogwarts' O.W.L students, Professor Tofty and I discovered numerous exams that listed their Professor as one Harry James Potter.  Considering all students complete their examinations with quills bewitched with powerful anti-cheating spells, this has certainly grabbed my attention for all the wrong reasons.”

“I’m certain it would have been a surprise.”  Albus agreed reaching over a taking a sherbet lemon from the bowl on his desk and popping it into his mouth.

After a moment of silence than hung in the air, Griselda's eyes grew sharp and her aged features morhed into a frown.  “Well, Albus?  I'd like a proper explanation for this.  As far as I was aware you only had one Defence Professor on staff and they certainly weren’t a student.  Seeing the trend developing I investigated a hunch and discovered that Mr Potter’s name has been tracked to over twenty students.”

Knowing that Griselda wouldn’t stop until she got the answers she wanted, Albus launched into an account of Umbridge refusing to teach anything but basic theory and Harry’s creation of Dumbledore’s Army.

“So this fifteen year old student started teaching his fellow students?  Without any teacher’s approval?  Aside from the fact he is the Boy-Who-Lived and applauding his initiative for dealing with the Umbridge problem, how did he think he could successfully teach defensive magic to seventh year students?”

Albus chuckled at his friend’s question, only to earn himself a warning glare in response.  Not wanting to push her buttons, he gave in.  “Harry is not an arrogant teen, Griselda, he was encouraged by his friends to help them study and it evolved into what they called Dumbledore’s Army; he just wanted to help his fellow students because, as you must admit, Dolores was an horrid teacher.  But in regards to his skill, from the moment Harry has started at Hogwarts, he has shown tremendous skill in Defence against the Dark Arts.”  He knew that he had captured her attention when her scowl melted away and she rose a thin quizzical eyebrow.

“Indeed Albus?  Pray tell what he has done.”

Regardless of her sarcastic tone he knew that she was interested.  “In his first year Harry stunned a mountain troll that had been roaming the school, in his second year he discovered the Chamber of Secrets after which he defeated a basilisk with a sword and in his third year he mastered the Patronus Charm to later successfully fight off a swarm of Dementors that the Ministry had placed around the grounds.”

Unable to help himself Albus smirked as Griselda whipped out a quill and a spare piece of parchment from her plain black robes and began jotting down notes.  Obviously displeased that he had stopped talking, Griselda waved her non-writing hand for him to continue without bothering to look up.

“What of his forth year, Albus?  Discounting the Triwizard Tournament of course as I am already completely aware of what transpired there.”

“Well…I suppose the most interesting thing from his fourth year was that…Harry had proven that he could completely throw off the Imperius Curse.”  Albus revealed casually to a stunned governor whilst selecting a second sherbet lemon.  He could understand her reaction as nobody had been able to fight off the curse in recorded history, fight back was possible for strong willed wizards and witches but completely throwing it off was something else entirely.  Just as the Killing Curse has been thought to be unblockable, many in the Wizarding World thought of the Imperius Curse as unbeatable; that it leaves its victim completely powerless against their attackers will. 

“H-he can throw it off completely?”  She gasped as the quill in her hand darted across her parchment.  

Albus just nodded as he savoured his muggle sweet.  Feeling that they had talked enough about Harry without the young man being present, Albus shifted the conversation away from being solely about the Gryffindor.

“I must admit that I am curious how Harry’s students did.”  Albus enquired leaning forward on his desk. 

Griselda paused only briefly in her note-taking to let out a snort before continuing.  “From the students in O.W.L that Mr Potter taught all fifteen received an Outstanding for their practical work, helped along with all being able to produce corporeal patronus’, and for written they all received Exceeds Expectations except for Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Goldstein who received Outstandings.”

While he had hoped that the students Harry had been tutoring would’ve been educationally strengthened thanks to him, as he knew they wouldn’t have learnt anything from Umbridge, to achieve what they did was a little surprising; especially Mr Weasley who’d never received an Outstanding for theory work.

“Do you have Mr Potter’s class roster with you, Albus?  I would like to investigate more into his role of Hogwarts’ Defence results.”  The elderly witch explained pocketing her writing implements and parchment, clearly done for the moment taking notes.

He repositioned his half-moon spectacles on his nose as he silently summoned the D.A roster from the massive pile on his desk with a flick of his wrist.  Without giving it much thought he handed it over to Griselda.  “I believe Harry taught Mr Dennis Creevy from third year, Mr Zacharias Smith, Mr Colin Creevy, Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood from fourth year.  Then he had fourteen O.W.L students and four N.E.W.T students as listed.  Although it is possible there are more students.”

Albus let Griselda inspect the D.A roster and continually check back and forth between some of her gathered notes, until he noticed that she seemed to be operating as though he wasn’t in the room anymore.

“Griselda, I wouldn’t suppose you have the Hogwarts Records for this year O.W.L and N.E.W.T examinations?”  Albus said clearing his throat hoping to get her attention.

“Hmmm…What?...Oh yes, Albus.”  Griselda replied distractingly as she gave him a scroll bound together by a purple ribbon.

Knowing Griselda would keep making notes that would make any Ravenclaw proud, Albus opened the scroll and reviewed the recent Hogwarts results.

 

**_Hogwarts Teaching Review  
O.W.L  & N.E.W.T Results_ **

**_Professor Minerva McGonagall – Transfiguration Mistress_ **

_O.W.L Results – 87% of the class passed with 44% achieving Outstanding._  
_Top Three O.W.L Results:_  
_Miss Hermione Granger received a 100% and has earned the highest grade in the last thirty years._  
_Mr Blaise Zabini received a 91%_  
_Miss Parvati Patil received a 84%_

  
_N.E.W.T Results- This year a total of thirty students opted for N.E.W.T Transfiguration with 92% of the class passing with 8% achieving Outstanding._  
_Top Three N.E.W.T Results:_  
_Mr Roger Davis received a 90%_  
_Miss Angelina Johnson received a 89%_  
_Noah Woodcroft received a 88%_

_Adding these new results to past students of Professor McGonagall, gives the Hogwarts Transfiguration Mistress an overall ranking of Outstanding.  Please congratulate Professor McGonagall on our behalf for her teaching and efforts for the previous year, and inform her that her bonus of one hundred galleons will be deposited into her Gringotts account within the week._

_  
**Professor Severus Snape – Potions Master**_

_O.W.L Results – 53% of the class passed with 5% achieving Outstanding._  
_Top Three O.W.L Results:_  
_Mr Draco Malfoy received a 98%_  
_Miss Hermione Granger received a 97%_  
_Miss Pansy Parkinson received a 91%_

  
_N.E.W.T Results- This year a total of eleven students opted for N.E.W.T Potions with 58% of the class passing with7% achieving Outstanding._  
_Top Three N.E.W.T Results:_  
_Mr Adrian Pucey received a 96%_  
_Mr Roger Davis received a 92%_  
_Miss Patricia Stimpson received a 89%_

_Adding these new results to Professor Snape’s total, it gives him an overall ranking of Acceptable.  As this is the fifth year in a row that Professor Snape has achieved an Acceptable rating, a meeting will be planned to address future employment._

 

 _  
_ Dumbledore groaned reading Severus’ results, knowing that it would put them both in a very bad place.  They had received an official warning from the Magical Educational Department last year about Severus’ teaching and Albus had to help smooth everything over; there were nearly a hundred complaints lodged from students, parents and even fellow faculty about his teaching style and attitude.  Unfortunately it looked like everything was coming back around and it wasn’t good.

“Severus received another Acceptable?”  He asked looking up in time for a displeased Griselda to roll her eyes at him. 

“Please…that was a pity Acceptable.  I told you years ago, Albus, that the teachers you are hiring are pathetic; you promoted that snivelling Quirrell from Muggle Studies to Defence, for Merlin knows what reason, then there was the egotistical idiot Lockhart, the fake Trelawney, the dull Binns – should I even continue?  Snape is just another example.  He maybe a brilliant potioneer but if he can’t teach what is the point of having him as a professor?  He does _not_ belong in the classroom.  You need someone teaching _every_ subject who are experts in their fields and can successfully teach.”

“But Severus assists by…”  Dumbledore started to weakly explain before Griselda intercepted. 

“I know that he helps with your blasted Order but need I remind you that this is a school?  If you want your pet snake around that is your business, but the man isn’t a teacher and shouldn’t be employed as one.  Now, as we speak about this every year and my department is sick of cleaning up after certain teachers, I have a plan to help us both.”

 

_*/*_

_  
_ Harry J Potter

 

Throughout his life Harry Potter has been known as many things, the Boy-Who-Lived, the youngest seeker in Hogwarts’ history and even briefly as the Heir of Slytherin.  However it was the role of butler or servant he was most used to.  From as early back as he can remember he’d been scrubbing his relative's floors, cooking, general cleaning, looking after the garden and whatever else his relatives could think up.  Today was no different.

Before his Aunt, Uncle and cousin had left for the day, they had given him a list of chores to complete.  Unfortunately as they were only expected to be gone for a couple of hours at most, Harry would need a team of cleaners to help if he wanted to have everything done in time.  Even though Harry was nearly a sixteen year old wizard and could do the lot with a flick of his wand, he couldn’t use magic outside of school until he turned seventeen. 

Trying to keep his spirits up, Harry started gathering and cutting up the ingredients he would need to make the Dursleys requested dinner of roasted chicken and vegetables paired with steamed greens.  After he had put everything in the oven to cook, he would be able to race around the house and complete as much from his chore list as possible.  He had just finished dicing his first potato when a polite knock on the Dursleys’ front door made him freeze in panic.

The general rule he learnt from a very early age was that he was _never_ to get the door himself, and if he ever did he wouldn’t be fed as punishment.  As the person standing on the Dursley’s stoop continued their persistent knocking, Harry swore under his breath and headed to the front door.  With the person knocking so loudly he knew that they’d probably annoy their fussy neighbour, who would end up getting him in a lot of trouble anyway; at least this way he stopped the incessant knocking so he could continue his work in peace.

Plastering a fake smile on his face Harry swung open the door to reveal an irritated Professor McGonagall wearing a plain dark green dress with a black cloak draped over her shoulders.  Harry wasn’t sure why her left eye was twitching, but it reminded him of the look she gave Ron when he blew up his desk last year instead of transfiguring his book into a swan.

“Good morning, Potter.  Could you quickly invite me inside so we can speak?  I can’t stand being gawked at for another second longer.”

Following his Professors orders, Harry swiftly invited the transfiguration teacher inside.  After she passed him and headed into the lounge room, he stuck his head outside and grinned seeing Mr Matthews across the street staring gobsmacked at him.  While his Aunt maybe the queen of being nosey, she was far from the only one who thrived on it.

Unable to stop himself, and knowing that he would probably regret it later, Harry waved cheekily to the elderly muggle before closing the door and following McGonagall’s steps inside. 

When Harry walked in he snorted seeing the disgusted expression on McGonagall’s face as her green eyes darted from the Dursleys’ extremely floral décor, to the vomit colored curtains before landing on the coffee table that had an assortment of puppies engraved into its wooden legs.

Deciding to break the ice first Harry jumped in.  “Not that I’m not glad to see you Professor, but what can I do for you during the holiday break?  Is something wrong at the Order?”

“Calm yourself, Mr Potter, the Order is fine as far as I know.  I am here on Professor Dumbledore’s behalf and that of Hogwarts.”  Minerva said removing her wand with a flourish and conjuring a plush maroon seat for herself.

Harry frowned as McGonagall made herself comfortable.  ‘If McGonagall thought that would clear things up for me, she clearly overestimates my intelligence.’

“Mr Potter…Harry….as you know the Defence against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts has been held by some poor choices in the past, with the only exception being Professor Lupin.  Finally Professor Dumbledore has made plans to fix this and appoint our first proper and permanent Defence Professor in nearly twenty years.”

While he was still a bit confused as to why this information constituted a visit, especially to him, he couldn’t deny that he liked what he was hearing; the only good Defence teacher he had ever known was Lupin, but because of the small-minded idiots of the Wizarding world, he couldn’t teach as a werewolf.

“That’s great, Professor.”  Harry said with a smile taking a seat opposite her.  “It’ll be good to have a proper teacher with Voldemort being back.”

While many would flinch at the sound of the Dark Lord’s name, Harry was pleased that her only reaction was to nod in agreement. 

“I completely agree with you, Harry, and please call me Minerva when you aren’t my student and we are outside of Hogwarts.”  She requested offering him a rare smile.

“Okay…M-Minerva.”  Harry replied feeling an odd mix between excitement for using a teacher’s name and being uncomfortable for the same reason.  “So did Professor Dumbledore hire an auror or perhaps someone from the Order to be the Defence against the Dark Arts professor?”

“Not exactly, Harry.  Professor Dumbledore wants to hire _you_ as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.”

Despite being sent a proud look from the usually stoic Minerva, Harry was feeling a different emotion.

“W-what was that Pro-Minerva?”  He stuttered slowly standing up.

Seeing Harry’s reaction Minerva’s smile faded a bit and she sighed.  “I know it’s a lot to take in but there is logic behind the decision.  Besides I believe you’ll make a truly great Defence professor.”

Harry snorted before collapsing back into his chair feeling like he’d been struck by the Whomping Willow.  “Professor, perhaps you can help me out here.  What is the logic behind getting _student_ to teach such an important subject?  I’ve only just finished my O.W.Ls and you want me to teach?  How will the parents feel about having me teach?  And isn’t there a Board of Governors or something?”

Minerva rose an eyebrow as Harry’s bombardment of questions ebbed and even waited for him to calm a bit before answering.

“There is no doubt that you have yet to graduate from Hogwarts, that should be exceptionally obvious, but I believe you shall do a great job.  For your question about the Board of Governors, yes there is one that has certain powers at the school, but they won’t fight your placement as it was largely their idea.  It seems that the students you’ve been unofficially teaching received exceptionally great results, even being able to perform the highly complicated patronus charm for their examiners.” 

Harry blushed at the impressed tone in Minerva’s voice.  He knew it was considered a difficult spell and most wizards and witches couldn’t perform it, but he was just teaching a combination of what Lupin taught him and his own experience.  Nothing special.

“Aside from the fact that you’ve proven that you can teach…”  Minerva continued smirking at the blush that lit Harry's face aflame.  “…you have the practical experience as well; I know you’ve gone up against Voldemort more than once, you’ve fought acromantulas, a basilisk, multiple dementors and fought in the Triwizard Tournament.  Certainly more than what certain past professors, and even some aurors can claim.”

Feeling his face starting to get incredibly red, Harry ran his hands through his hair.  This unexpected conversation was starting to sound like the one he had with Hermione and Ron when they first suggested the D.A and him teaching them.  At first he was incredibly nervous having to teach his friends and fellow students but in the end he actually quite enjoyed it. With so many horrible things happening that year, the D.A was one of the things that got him through.

“They really did that well?”  He asked hoping that Minerva wasn't kidding and that his friends were able to get some good marks.

Minerva smiled obviously pleased with his question.  Rather than respond straight away she once again used her wand, but this time to conjure a teapot and a dainty china cup with a roaring lion emblazed upon it's side.  Harry squirmed as Minerva prepared herself some tea before slowly taking a few sips.  He would have preferred thinking that she was thinking her answer over but he had a feeling she was enjoying putting him on the spot.

“Of course they did, Harry.  Most of your students received Outstandings with only a couple getting Exceeds Expectations.  Although, I must say it is curious, that when I went over your student's marks I noted an improvement across the board - personally and academically.”

Ignoring her knowing look, that he swore she’d picked up from Dumbledore, Harry didn’t bother asking what she meant as he had a feeling he would’ve known the answer.

From being a classmate for so many years, Harry had noticed what areas that some of his friends needed improvement.  Neville for example had horrible self-esteem and continually doubted himself in everything but Herbology, so he personally worked with the quiet Gryffindor.  While he had noticed a definite improved with his duelling, it was nice to know it helped in other areas. 

Another example was Susan Bones who seemed determined to hold her wand tightly and use large flourishes that often weakened her spells.  It hadn’t taken long for him to help her realise the mistake and set it right; something he thought at the time a past professor should’ve helped her with before her fifth year.  Now he thought about it he could see how helping Susan with her wand movements would help her improve with other practical subjects.

“So…the Ministry, the Board and the rest of the teachers have no issue with me being the Defence teacher in over a month?”

“Not really.  Besides it is important to note that we are in a war, Harry.  The number of people qualified to teach, that we can trust one hundred percent, is limited and we do not want another Ministry stooge to fill vacancies.  Although if you decide to accept there are some small issues that need to be fixed before term starts.”  Minerva admitted hesitantly.

Rather than expand on the small issues he’d have to work on, Minerva pulled out a small scroll of parchment secured with a purple ribbon from her pocket and handed it to him.  Not sure what she would be giving him, Harry took it and unfurled it.

 

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are delighted that you are willing to continue your education through the Wizarding Examinations Authority.  In order streamline this process, especially as we understand you are on a deadline, we have scheduled you for the necessary O.W.L examinations you’ve yet to sit and the corresponding N.E.W.T examinations._

_Mr Harry James Potter Examination Timetable_

_O.W.L_

_  
Mind Arts – Professor Marjorie Smith– 22nd August at 5pm._

_Advanced Examinations_

_N.E.W.T Defence against the Dark Arts – Professor Marchbanks - 29 th of August at 11am._  
_Advanced Duelling - Professor Marchbanks - 30 th of August at 9am._

_If there is any conflicting times or any issues we can help alleviate please do not hesitate to send us an owl at your earliest convenience.  Also if there are any other courses you wish to take, please send us a list of what you wish to study and we can organise a time for you.  There is a list attached to this letter for each exam we offer for O.W.L and N.E.W.T._

_Good luck Mr Potter and we look forward to seeing you in person for your first exam,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Looking at the second letter Harry’s eyes boggled at the extent of subjects available.

_Below is a complete list of courses offered at the Wizarding Examinations Authority.  If you wish to schedule extra examinations, please tick the subject you want and owl us this letter for us to organise a time for you._

 

**_O.W.L Examinations  
_**

| 

**_Advanced Examinations_**  
  
---|---  
  
_Transfiguration_

| 

_N.E.W.T Transfiguration  
_  
  
_Charms_

| 

_N.E.W.T Charms  
_  
  
_Herbology_

| 

_N.E.W.T Herbology  
_  
  
_History of Magic_

| 

_N.E.W.T History of Magic  
_  
  
_Astronomy_

| 

_N.E.W.T Astronomy  
_  
  
_Divination_

| 

_N.E.W.T Divination  
_  
  
_Defence against the Dark Arts_

| 

_N.E.W.T Defence  
_  
  
_Care of Magical Creatures_

| 

_N.E.W.T Care of Magical Creatures_  
  
_Muggle Studies_

| 

_N.E.W.T Muggle Studies_  
  
_Magical Cultures_

| 

_N.E.W.T Magical Culture_  
  
_Arithmancy_

| 

_N.E.W.T Arithmancy_  
  
_Ancient Runes_

| 

_N.E.W.T Ancient Runes_  
  
_Human Language - French_

| 

_N.E.W.T French_  
  
_Human Language – German  
_

| 

_N.E.W.T German_  
  
_Human Language – Norwegian  
_

| 

_N.E.W.T Norwegian_  
  
_Non-Human Language - Gobbledegook  
_

| 

_N.E.W.T Gobbledegook_  
  
_Non-Human Language – Mermish  
_

| 

_N.E.W.T Mermish_  
  
_Healing and First Aid  
_

| 

_N.E.W.T Healing_  
  
_Warding  
_

| 

_N.E.W.T Magical Law and Politics_  
  
_Alchemy_

| 

_N.E.W.T Warding  
_  
  
_Magical Law and Politics_

| 

_N.E.W.T Alchemy  
_  
  
_Magical Theory_

| 

_N.E.W.T Magical Theory  
_  
  
_Mind Arts_

| 

_N.E.W.T Legilimency_  
  
| 

_N.E.W.T Occlumency_  
  
| 

_Advanced Duelling_  
  
_It should also be noted that after you have graduated from your N.E.W.Ts, we are able to help setup your potential mastery in a subject area._

_If there are any questions, please owl us at your convenience,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks._

‘Oh Merlin.’  Harry thought to himself.  After listening to Minerva speak Harry reviewed all his options, not wanting to make another screw up like at the Ministry.

It would definitely be a challenge and he would have to study a lot in a very short amount of time but he knew Minerva would help.  The D.A had been nerve wracking at first but he came to really enjoy preparing the classes and teaching the students.  This would be similar just on a much larger scale.  Besides he would do anything to avoid having to deal with another Umbridge. 

“Alright.”  Harry answered with a small smile.  “I’ll do it.”

 

 

 


	2. Changes are only the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns a bit more about what his next year at Hogwarts will be like as Professor Potter. After speaking with Harry, Minerva returns to Hogwarts for an emergency staff meeting where she learns the fate of Hagrid, Trelawney and the future of Severus Snape.

  
**Harry James Potter**

 

“Excellent, Harry, I’m glad to hear that you’re willing to do this but you should know this won’t be an easy endeavour.”

At first Harry could fell his ears grow hot under the proud tone in her voice but her warning sent his stomach for a spin.  “What do you mean?”

Minerva poured herself another cup of tea before addressing Harry’s question.  “Firstly, you’ll need to prepare for your examinations at the Ministry in order to qualify being the Defence teacher.  With such a short time frame to work with this will involve a lot of study, Harry.” 

Harry flinched knowing in his heart that intensive study, something Hermione called a hobby, was never his forte.  However, knowing that it was necessary and would serve a duel role in helping him personally prepare for the war with Voldemort, Harry gave a shaky nod to show his acceptance.

“Then we must discuss your education options for any other classes you were thinking of taking.”

“Education options?”  Harry inquired not sure what she meant by that.  “I thought I just needed to study and take the defence examinations at the Ministry before the start of the year?”

The Welsh witch’s face tightened as she threw him an unimpressed look.  “Harry, if you think for second that I’ll let you throw the chance for a grounded education out the window just because you will not be a student anymore - you’re in for a shock.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue that he won’t have time when Minerva continued thereby effectively silencing him in the process.

“Now, as you won’t be a student for the upcoming year a personal tutor has been organised for you.  As they are very skilled in a variety of subjects you shouldn’t have a problem.  Have you thought about what you wanted to study?”

For the longest time Harry had wanted to be an auror like his father and Sirius before him, but seeing the incompetence of the Ministry he wasn’t sure anymore.  “I was thinking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology and maybe Care of Magical Creatures.  I’m not sure though as I’ve been having doubts about being an auror.  Um…do you think I’ll be able to study as well as take Defence classes and mark essays?”

Minerva gave him encouraging smile as though knowing his stomach had been invaded by an army of angry butterflies.  “From the first time I meet you, Harry, I’ve seen you face numerous obstacles and come through victorious.  As you won’t be on a deadline to complete the curriculum in a year like the students, you’ll be able to study at your own pace.  But, with your question about essays, I’ll be going through with you standards for essays and how to assign them properly.  Don’t worry…I won’t let you go in without having at least a basic understanding.”

Feeling slightly better knowing that Minerva would have his back, Harry returned her smile with one of his own.   However, Minerva wasn’t through.

“If I might make a suggestion, Harry, I recommend you consider taking Ancient Runes as well.  While most students only take five subjects in sixth and seventh year, I believe you can do it as your tutor specialises in it.  Besides if you are like either James or Lily, you will be a natural.”

Harry was stunned hearing Minerva talk about his parents.  Over the years he’d managed to scrap together handfuls of information on his parents, usually from asking or begging friends of theirs, but never had it been so freely given; other than looks he knew that his father was passionate about Quidditch and a skilled Chaser and that his mother was particularly skilled in potions.

While he didn’t know much about Ancient Runes he knew Hermione loved the subject and would probably love the idea of him even considering it.  With all that in mind Harry continued asking questions about his possible future study options before deciding on Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.

After the conversation ebbed away Harry bucked up his courage and asked Minerva about any memories she had of his parents.  He was surprised to hear that she knew both his dad and mum very well and zealously soaked up each story and drop of information like his life depended on it.  By the time Minerva had finished telling him about James sneaking into the kitchens and trying to levitate a small feast back to the Gryffindor Common Room for an unapproved party, he realised that they’d been talking for hours.  Staring outside the Dursley’s living room window, Harry could see that the sun was starting to set and filled the empty sky with golden hues that would put the golden bars in Gringotts to shame.

With a reluctant heart Harry made his excuses to Minerva saying that his relatives would be home soon.  While he would’ve loved talking to her for hours about his family, he knew that the Dursleys would expect his chores done and their dinner ready to go in about an hour.  With her usual flair of professionalism Minerva didn’t seemed offended and even agreed that she should leave, but not before promising that she’d be back tomorrow to bring him back to Hogwarts with her.

Harry waved with his chest filled with hope as the Transfiguration teacher headed into the back yard and apparated away with a loud crack.  He always hated coming back to the Dursleys for summer break and now it seemed he wouldn’t have to see them for a long time.  He was going home.

 

**Minerva McGonagall**

 

With well over twenty years of experience in teaching, Minerva McGonagall had never even heard of a student Harry’s age excelling to such an extent in a particular subject.  There had been prodigies in the past but Harry wasn’t just a skilled wizard in defence but he’d also achieved rather amazing results overall and still managed to help his students do the same; she couldn’t wait to let Severus know that Neville Longbottom had managed to get Exceeds Expectations overall for his O.W.L Potions score.

While she always attempted to maintain an air of professionalism, she couldn’t deny in her heart that Harry was the son she never had; especially considering that she had been James’ godmother, a role that James enjoyed exploiting to get away with just about anything during his time at Hogwarts.

As Minerva stepped out into the muggle’s backyard, she gave Harry a proud smile before apparating to Hogsmeade hoping she hadn’t missed the emergency staff meeting.

Even with the additional protections and wards being placed around the hamlet and Hogwarts grounds, it had only taken her ten minutes to arrive at Hogwarts.  Normally with the school year only recently finishing they wouldn’t have a staff meeting until August of the following year.  However, she knew from the tone of Albus’ note that this meeting wouldn’t be one she could miss. 

By the time she reached the third floor, Minerva took a deep breath and calmed herself allowing her newly found peace to lend her a semblance of professionalism and hide her growing curiousness and concern.  Once she was ready, the grabbed onto the handle and stood confidently into the room with her head held high and her robes billowing around her feet.

“Ah, Minerva, welcome.”

Minerva glanced towards the voice to see standing at the front of the staff room a frail witch with a smug expression who was dressed in simple black robes than hung loosely off her thin frame.  Being the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva was fairly familiar with Madam Marchbanks but it was the first time seeing her in the flesh; normally she would just owl the famed witch with enquires about students or the upcoming school year on Albus’ behalf.

As she made her way into the staff room Minerva’s green eyes swept the chamber taking in her fellow teachers with only a few missing faces; the Ancient Runes teacher Bathsheda Babbling, the Muggle Studies expert Charity Burbage and Rolanda Hooch were on simple wooden chairs by the fireplace, Filius and Pomona were sitting comfortably next to Aurora and Sybil on an old elongated couch on the side wall.  She nearly missed the lurking figure of Severus hiding in the shadows at the back of the room but even with his trademark black robes acting as a camouflage she could tell that he looked tense.

“I’m glad you made it in time before we started with the many changes that Hogwarts’ will face in time for the upcoming school year.”  Marchbanks continued cheerfully as she lent on her gnarled grey walking stick causing her back to hunch slightly.  “I trust everything went well?”

Knowing that she was referring to Harry, Minerva nodded her head that seemed to trigger the older witch’s eyes to flare up in excitement.  “Excellent.”

“Excuse me, Madam Marchbanks, but what changes are you referring to?”  Filius pipped up from the lounge he was relaxing on looking even smaller next to the larger Herbology Professor.

“We are getting to that, Professor, but I won’t keep you all long as I know this emergency meeting is cutting into your holiday time.”  Marchbanks replied with a respectful nod to Filius as a snort echoed around the small chamber.

“Problem, Mr Snape?”  She bit out as her earlier happy eyes turned sharp as ice as they took in the haunting black figure in the back of the staff room. 

Minerva wasn’t sure why Severus insisted on wearing black and hiding in the corners of rooms when he hated being referred to as the ‘Hogwarts’ Dungeon Bat’.  It seemed like he was asking for such comments from students and staff alike.

“Problem?”  Severus started coldly taking a small step forward and glaring heatedly back at Marchbanks as though trying to set her alight through eye contact alone.  “Not particularly.  However, as we spend most of our year in this school teaching _students,_ our very short break is important to some of us to ensure our sanity.  Oh…and it is Professor Snape.”

Minerva and her fellow colleagues watched in mild amusement as Marchbanks and Severus exchanged poisonous stares, each teacher mentally placing a bet on who would break first.  Minerva was leaning towards Severus and his acidic yet stubborn personality until Pomona cleared her throat dramatically and snapped both participants out of their exchange. 

“Not to reiterate Filius’ and Severus’ question, Madam Marchbanks, but what changes are you referring to?  We’ve been through a lot with Umbridge and could really use the break.”

Minerva smirked slightly as Marchbanks smiled softly at the Head of Hufflepuff as Severus looked away and started swearing under his breath.

“You are correct, Professor, and with that in mind we should probably start with Umbridge.”  Marchbanks said to Pomona before turning to the rest of the staff room.  “On behalf of the School Board and the Wizarding Examinations Authority I wish to convey my deepest regrets that Umbridge was ever allowed to step foot in this school.”

“S-so we can safely assume that she won’t be returning?”  Sybil inquired through her horrid hexagonal glasses that magnified her eyes to sickening proportions. 

While Minerva had never like Sybil as a teacher and found Divination a stupid subject for students who didn’t have seer abilities, she could barely hold her rage when Umbridge tried banishing her from Hogwarts; the stupid pink toad tried to humiliate her in front of the school and then when her attempt was halted by Albus, she discredited and shamed Sybil in the Daily Prophet.

“Yes.”  Marchbanks confirmed with a firm tone as she took in Sybil’s light brown robes and white shawl with a judgemental rise of her eyebrows.  “She has been banned from Hogwarts’ grounds for the rest of her life and as we’ve found a more suitable teacher Hogwarts won’t have to worry about Ministry officials following in her footsteps.”

“You’ve found a Defence against the Dark Arts Professor already?”  Filius asked staring up at Marchbanks in disbelief.  “I thought Albus told me only a week ago that the auror department couldn’t offer anyone and he was having trouble thinking of alternatives.”

To many the Charms Professor’s shock would seem odd that the people responsible for finding teachers had managed to do just that, but for the last five years they only had only just found teachers before the start of term. 

“Yes but before we start with the new Defence teacher I wish to speak about other staff changes.” 

Minerva sat up straighter hearing the unshakeable tone in the official’s voice.  She had known that Harry was going to join the teaching staff but nobody had told her that there would be more changes.

“Firstly, Care of Magical Creatures will no longer be taught by Rubeus Hagrid but by a skilled Magizoologist who had been previously working in Romania.”

Blinking in shock Minerva stared around at her fellow teachers and saw similar surprised expressions on most faces except for Severus who, despite his mask of indifference and previous anger, she could tell was thrilled. 

“You’ve fired Hagrid?”  Pomona sighed in disappointment.  “Does that mean he won’t even be the Gameskeeper here anymore?”

She could understand Pomona’s concern as the pair had developed a strong friendship over the years that had only intensified when Hagrid became a teacher and sought out a fellow outdoors enthusiast for teaching advice.

“Only temporarily, Professor Sprout, I can assure you.  Proper teachers require ‘Outstanding’ marks in their N.E.W.Ts and a corresponding mastery in their field.  Once Hagrid has obtained these he will have a job waiting for him teaching a new subject.”

This perked Minerva’s attention as there hadn’t been a new subject introduced at Hogwarts for many centuries; although she knew a few that had been cut from the curriculum due to budget cuts and what she referred to as stupidity.  While she pondered possible subjects that Marchbanks could possibly think Hagrid could teach, it seemed others were worried about other things.

“You’re still going to allow that oaf to teach?  The only thing he could possibly teach is Cleaning 101 or perhaps Introduction to Pyrotechnics. ” Severus sneered at Marchbanks missing the disgusted looks he was getting from the others around the room and the furious glare from Pomona that promised revenge. 

While she could admit that Hagrid was a little rough around the edges and missed a lot of his education because of his unfair expulsion, Severus’ words were nothing but horrid.  Hagrid was a kind and helpful man and didn’t deserve such treatment.  The comment on cleaning was clearly a jab at his previous role as Gamekeeper and the pyrotechnics comment was a common one that Severus threw around; seven years ago on the anniversary of his father’s death, Hagrid gave into his sorrow, had too much to drink and accidently set fire to his cabin. 

Despite stereotypes of Hufflepuff’s being timid and dull, Minerva knew for a fact that it was an unfair and misplaced assumption.  Having been a student before teaching at Hogwarts, she learnt fairly quickly that Hufflepuff’s were hardworking, strong and loyal to a fault.  And with Severus’ unfeeling and rather cruel remark he just unleashed the embodiment of the Hufflepuff spirit – Pomona Sprout.

“Mr Snape…despite Mr Hagrid only finishing up to his third year at Hogwarts he is hardly an oaf.  Also in Hagrid’s defence I take _great_ pleasure in revealing that he seems to provide a better education for his students than yours seem to achieve.”  Marchbanks remarked smiling innocently at Severus as her eyes grew hard once more.  The icy glare was an expression that Minerva knew was going to become the witch’s main expression when dealing with Snape.

“You can call me _Professor Snape_ and don’t insult me with such lies.”  Severus snapped as his left eye started to twitch.

“Hardly a lie when I speak the truth.”  Marchbanks rebutted before lifting a wrinkled hand to stop Severus’ next comment, of which only seemed to irritate the potions master further.  “I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to stop speaking, _Professor,_ as our meeting here will take much longer if you keep interrupting with useless comments.”

“Here, here.”  Pomona added sending a fake smile over to Severus.  “After all, Snape, you did say that you wanted to enjoy the rest of your holiday away from Hogwarts.”

At her comment snickers and mutterings filled the small space as a blush briefly erupted over Severus’ face, before his trademark mask fell about him and his red cheeks, furious eyes and thin lips vanished leaving him to look like a realistic statue.

“You were saying about Hagrid, Madam Marchbanks.”  Minerva pointedly encouraged, hoping that they could get the conversation back onto a constructive path.  She still had certain plans to organise for Harry and wanted to be done before dinner.

Marchbanks nodded.  “Indeed.  He will be achieving the required O.W.L, N.E.W.T and mastery over the next year…maybe two…and should be able to re-join the teaching staff here at Hogwarts for the year after that.  After all he has the base knowledge but only lacks the proper educational credentials so it should be faster than the average student.  And to answer your question, Professor Sprout…”  Marchbanks said looking over to Pomona.  “…he will still officially be living in his hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest but not as Gamekeeper.”

This news seemed to relax Pomona who gave a small smile to Marchbanks and relaxed further into her chair. 

“The next change is Divination.”  Marchbanks said formally turning to the now horrified Sybil.  “Your students are performing worse each year and you’ve set a Hogwarts’ record for the lowest number of students who’ve selected Divination since it was first introduced.  Not to mention there is all the complaints of prophesized deaths that you _bestow_ on your students.  Did you know that Miss Dobbs, a first year you passed in the hall one day, wouldn’t set foot in her potions class last year because you told her that if she did her cauldron would explode and kill her?”

Sybil gave another sob as Severus glared at her.  Despite not condoning what Sybil did to that poor student, Minerva heard of that first day of potions and what happened between Miss Dobbs and Severus.  When the first year Ravenclaw refused to enter the classroom, apparently becoming so petrified that she froze and her face grew pale, Severus’ started yelling at her to get inside causing her to suddenly start screaming in his face and kick is ankle before taking off.

“Oh…Sybil…I had to firecall her parents to take her home for a few days.  She was so upset that I couldn't even ask her what was wrong and when she returned her parents asked us to pretend it never happened.”  Filius groaned flashing a disappointed look at Sybil before turning back to Marchbanks.

“Professor Sybil Trelawney, on behalf of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, School Board and Headmaster Dumbledore, you are hereby fired from your post as Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Sybil dropped her head into her hands and started whimpering at Marchbanks’ words, only to quickly receive a comforting half hug from Professor Vector next to her and warm words of support from those nearby.

“Professor Trelawney…”  Marchbanks groaned loudly over the din of a crying ex-Divination teacher and muttering teachers. 

“B-but Hogwarts…it-it’s my home.”  She stammered as she eventually lowered her hands enough to reply to Marchbanks’ displeased tone.

Minerva shifted uncomfortably in her seat having flashbacks to Umbridge and Sybil in the Hogwarts Courtyard. 

“If you’d have listened to my wording, you’d have realised that I didn’t fire you from Hogwarts but as Divination professor.”

Hearing that the combined teaching staff ceased whispering and Sybil stopped crying in shock; obviously not caring that her already shed tears were streaming down her face. 

“There is no doubt that you aren’t a skilled Divination teacher.”  Marchbanks continued seeing that she had recaptured everyone’s attention.  “I’ve also got some strong and valid concerns about you teaching at all.  However, as Albus sees more in you and I’ve agreed to give you another chance, as of the upcoming school year you will be Hogwarts’ first Arts professor in thirty-two years.”

“Art?”  Sybil whispered disbelieving into the eerie silence of the staff room. 

Marchbanks frowned.  “Why is that so confusing to you Professor Trelawney?  Your records state that you’ve studied art extensively in the muggle world.  Is this information incorrect?”

“No!”  Sybil spat out with a panicked look in her wide blue eyes.  “It’s…just that I hadn’t told anyone about my…adventures…as a youth.”

Minerva could tell that there was more to the story from Sybil’s rapid breathing, but opted to stay out of it.  While art is hardly a strong academic subject that would have merit in a variety of applications later in life, it was at least something she could respect.

“Hmm…well…you should know that you will be watched and if you don’t offer a vast improvement you will be terminated completely from Hogwarts.”

At the warning Sybil fell back into her seat looking utterly defeated and lost.  While Pomona and Aurora tried to lift her spirts, Marchbanks continued looking suddenly smug. 

“Next we must discuss History of Magic.”

“Here, here.”  Filius added on enthusiastically suddenly on the edge of his seat. 

As Head of Ravenclaw House, where those with keen intellects tend to dwell, Filius had been trying for decades to persuade Albus to get a new History teacher and it was rather clear why.  Professor Binns had been a dull teacher when he was alive and now that he was a ghost he seemed to only be able to teach one area of history – goblins and their wars with wizard kind.

“Professor Binns has already been informed that he won’t be required to take History anymore and has opted to stay on as a Hogwarts ghost.”

“Terrific.”  Filius beamed happily.  “May I ask who has been hired to replace Professor Binns?”

Minerva shuddered as Marchbanks’ smug expression turned practically feral as the older witch turned to the Dungeon Bat at the back of the room.  “Professor Severus Snape.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Honor Duel and Dudley's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts' staff meeting is held up by a sudden and unexpected challenge between two of its members. As Minerva deals with fueding staff and administrators, Harry learns some interesting developments with his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With such a quick response from you all with chapter two, I quickly finished chapter three as I didn't want you to wait too long. I won't have a computer for a few days so wanted to give you another one before I left.

**Minerva McGonagall**

 

“What!”  Snape roared jumping forward into the light with his hands clenched and his nostrils flaring big enough to grant entry to the Hogwarts Express.

Ignoring the spittle flying across the room, Marchbanks’ feral look only intensified seeing Severus’ reaction.  “To think you claim that your students are the dunderheads…”

“How DARE you!”  Severus snarled and with a flick of his wrist he was suddenly armed and the tension in the room grew thicker. 

Minerva wasn’t sure what Severus thought he was doing but he clearly wasn’t working through any plan revolving around self-preservation. 

With her sharp eyes darting down to Severus’ wand, Marchbanks sighed and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.  “Put it away, boy.”  She suggested with her bored words only causing Severus’ wand to start emitting silver sparks.

“Where is Albus?”  Severus asked darkly through gritted teeth.

With her eyes darting between Severus and Marchbanks, Minerva couldn’t deny that it was a fair question and one that she had been eager to ask herself; in all her years of teaching Albus had only missed two staff meetings and for him to miss an emergency meeting with so many important changes was peculiar.

“Busy.”

Minerva could practically hear Severus’ teeth gnawing against each other, and in so doing giving away his unhappiness at the one word response.  Thankfully, rather than use the wand in his hand that was still looking rather threatening in his pincer like grip, Severus tried to speak again.

Although, she wished that Severus was watching the room as a whole as it appeared he wasn’t the only one unhappy; Pomona was looking between the two with wide eyes of disbelief, Aurora was making displeased clicking sounds with her mouth as she inspected her purple nails and Sybil simply looked terrified.  Even though they clearly weren't happy, Minerva was sure that Rolanda won that title.

Rolanda had to move away from Severus’ wand after the sparks started to make her wooden chair start smoking, only to be put out with a wave of her wand.  As Minerva was not fluent in Romanian she wasn’t sure what Rolanda said under her breath but the witch’s scowl hinted it wasn’t nice.

“Albus placed in my contract that I was to teach either Potions of Defence Against the Dark Arts.  You can’t change our contract that still has another two years attached to it.”  Severus tried again.

“Professor Snape, you demean your students and even call them names.  You seem to take great pleasure in taking unjust points from other houses and giving them detentions but you’ve yet to act the same towards your own house unless provoked by another teacher.  Perhaps the most heinous is the effect you have on your student’s futures and that of the wizarding world.”

“Have you got proof that I've condemned by students and the Wizarding World at large for not letting idiots into my advanced classes?”  Severus scoffed as barely suppressed anger danced wildly in his cold eyes.

Rather than Marchbanks, it was Filius who answered him.  “We each have a responsibility to educate our students so they can have good futures but this can have a direct effect on the Wizarding World.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Professor Flitwick.”  Marchbanks nodded giving Filius another grateful smile before turning back to Severus.  “If you are too harsh in your marking and make it impossible for students to pass your subject, like I _know_ you do, or even make it so unpleasant that students avoid your Potions classroom entirely there are consequences.  We suddenly have fewer aurors, healers and unspeakables as N.E.W.T potions are critical for those professions amongst others.”

“Especially now that You-Know-Who has returned.”  Pomona muttered eyeing Severus darkly.

Marchbanks, with her eyes firmly locked on Severus, straightened her back and cleared her throat.  “Professor Severus Snape, on behalf of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, School Board and Headmaster Dumbledore, you are hereby fired from your post as Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

At Marchbanks words Severus took a step back in shock.  Minerva couldn’t blame his surprise as any changes at all to one’s magical contract would certainly be felt.  “But…my contract…”  Severus muttered.

Marchbanks gave an uncharacteristic snort.  “I suggest you speak with Albus or read your contract personally.  As I have read your contract it seems that it never mentions you teaching a particular subject, only that you will be employed here at Hogwarts.  So I can't fire you without having to pay you a hefty sum as compensation, which Hogwarts can't afford at this time.  However if you don't want to teach History, would you prefer taking Filch’s job as caretaker?”

There was only a brief second after Marchbanks’ jab for light snickering to break out around the room before Severus scowled and lifted his wand over his head.  There was a bright flash of pure white light that shone around the room before it faded away to nothing, leaving the room full of stunned teachers, a bored Marchbanks and a furious ex-potions teacher.

“An honor duel, Professor Snape?”  She sighed.  “You do realise that making you the History Professor instead of Potions isn’t really classified as being dishonourable to your person?”

“An honor duel can be anything that is considered by one party to be a slight against their honor.  As you’ve besmirched my teaching and person, I think you’ll find that such a duel is justified.”  Severus sneered back clearly not going to be intimidated.  “As Head of the Department for Magical Education, I’d have thought that _you’d_ know that.”

The Deputy Headmistress sighed pinching the bridge of her nose in self-pity as she realised that this meeting wasn’t going to be short and her work for Harry would have to be postponed.  Honor duels were rather old fashioned and were rarely used anymore but once started it demanded the pair involved settle their issues via magical combat. 

“Very well, Snape, we shall duel.”

As the staff room was only just big enough for the staff themselves, it was decided that the duel would take place in the Great Hall with all of them as witnesses.  Minerva would’ve preferred to sneak away as everyone made their way down to the ground floor, but knew that magic would ensure she was there; an unfortunate side effect to an honor duel is that everyone who sees the challenge must be there for the duel as witnesses.   

Therefore, it was with great frustration that Minerva headed down to the Great Hall with her fellow teachers ready to see a duel that couldn’t be more pointless in her eyes.  Unfortunately, it seemed as though she was the only one who thought such a thing as Filius and Pomona couldn’t have looked more excited if they tried and Bathsheda was whistling happily as though she’d just won the lottery. 

When they arrived it was to see that the Hall was still setup for the four houses with long wooden tables stretching from the front to the back of the hall.

“Ah, Minerva, would you mind organising us a duelling arena.”  Marchbanks requested as she took off her outter black robes that left her in a simplistic black dress that stopped mid-way to her ankles.

Keeping her professionalism façade, that stopped her from groaning loudly at being involved further, Minerva banished the end tables of each house against the walls with a flick of her wand before transfiguring the remaining tables into a large wooden stage.

As the two combatants arranged themselves on opposite ends of the stage, a hush fell over the crowd. 

“Professor Flitwick, would you do referee for us?”  Marchbanks asked as the Charms professor immediately agreed with a massive grin.

“Marchbanks… Snape…this is an honor duel and therefore official duelling standards are not necessary.  The only limitations will be that no dark magic can be used or anything life threatening.  Madam Marchbanks, please express your terms for the honor duel.”

“If I shall win, Professor Severus Snape must offer me an apology in front of the school as well as owing me a favour that I can collect upon at any time I wish.”  She replied loudly enough for it to echo around the high chambers of the Great Hall.

“Very well.”  Filius agreed ignoring Snape’s twitching eye with a small tilt of his head.  “Severus?”

“If I shall win, Madam Marchbanks must place me back as the Hogwarts’ Potions Professor, take back her comments and purchase new brooms for the Slytherin Quidditch team.”

Minerva gasped at Severus’ demands suddenly wishing that she was up there instead of Marchbanks.  As far as she was concerned, Slytherin already played dirty and had the newest brooms of any Hogwarts’ Quidditch team.  Feeling slightly comforted that Pomona and Filius were equally irritated, Minerva took a calming breath and waited with baited breath for the duel to commence. 

 

 

 **Meanwhile - Harry James Potter**  


After Minerva had left Harry leapt into action and started rushing through his chores as fast as he dared; it was pointless to do them poorly as he would be punished as badly as if he hadn’t bothered at all.  Feeling grateful for Wood’s hectic Quidditch training making him fit enough to complete the Dursley’s crazy chore list without passing out, he managed to finish the list just before his uncle and cousin managed to squeeze their way inside.

“Boy!  Dinner better be ready and it’d better be good this time.”  Uncle Vernon shouted as he waddled into the kitchen with his whale of a son behind him where Harry was waiting with their food.

‘ _It’s always good you fat idiot!”_ Harry rebutted mentally not willing to voice his thoughts but knowing it was true.  After all, giving burnt or bad food to his Uncle or Aunt was basically suicide.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”  Harry responded with the monotone temperament of a voicemail machine.

Without further ado, Uncle Vernon sat down at the head of the table and started gorging himself on the small feast Harry had prepared.

“Come on, Duds.”  Uncle Vernon encouraged as he ripped into a chicken leg leaving a bit of skin hanging from his open mouth.

“Just gonna get a drink.”  Dudley said heading over to the fridge before his father could reply. 

At first Harry ignored his cousin in favour of starting to wash up, his last chore of the day, as he was looking forward to spending the rest of the night alone in his room to process what Minerva had told him.  In fact he was concentrating so hard on scrubbing the bottom of a pot that he barely heard his cousin start whispering to him.

“I’m sorry about him, Harry.”

Harry froze with one hand holding a stubborn pot and a scouring pad in the other.  Despite hearing it with his own ears he could barely believe that his cousin had apologised.  While Dudley had been a lot nicer to him since coming back from his fifth year at Hogwarts, he mainly avoided him or gave nods of support when his parents were being jerks.  This was the first time that he apologised and it wasn’t even for something he’d done.

Not wanting to induce the wrath of his Uncle, Harry subtly glanced out of the corner of his eye to check if Uncle Vernon was watching.  Seeing that he was suitably focused on the television in front of him, Harry returned to his cleaning and took a chance on having his first proper conversation with a family member.

“It’s okay.”  Harry shrugged not wanting to make a big deal out of it.  He’d gotten used to his Uncle and Aunt’s behaviour many years ago. 

“It bloody is not.”  Dudley said spinning around holding a bottle of water and instantly catching Harry’s attention.  “You’ve done nothing and they treat you horribly.”

Harry took another glance at his Uncle to make sure that Dudley’s slightly louder voice hadn’t distracted him from whatever stupid game show he was devouring as thoroughly as his dinner.  As his piggy eyes were still glued to the television, Harry stopped cleaning to stare at his cousin.

“Why do you care all of a sudden, Dudley?  You say that they treat me horribly but they’ve done it for as long as I can remember.  This is the first time you’ve ever said anything to me about it.  Besides…don’t you think it’s a bit hypocritical?”  Harry whispered back watching the righteous fury fade from Dudley’s face only to be replaced with embarrassment. 

“You’re right.”  He murmured looking down at his shoes as though they promised to solve all his life’s problems.  “I’ve been horrible to you over the years.  But I want…”

“DUDLEY!”  Vernon shouted as he laughed with enough force to make his entire body shake whilst pointing a massive finger at the television.  “You’ve got to see this fat fool try and spin the wheel!”

Feeling a bit sick watching the fat on his uncle’s body move around like jelly or a disturbance in water, Harry turned back to his cleaning but not before hearing his cousin sigh sadly.

“Coming, dad.”  Dudley replied weakly. 

He knew that Dudley had left when he picked up the shuffling of his cousin’s feet behind him, leaving him once again alone in the kitchen. 

By the time Harry had finished clearing up after his relatives and ensured the kitchen was squeaky clean it was getting late.  Without bothering to say goodnight, as it always fell on deaf ears, Harry made his way upstairs to his room yawning most of the way.

Although when he got to his room and opened his door he was shocked to see Dudley sitting on his pathetic excuse for a bed with Harry’s Hogwarts’ trunk at his feet.

“H-How…What…”  Harry stuttered quickly coming into his room and shutting the door quietly behind him as though Uncle Vernon was following behind him from the lounge room.

Dudley shrugged.  “I’ve heard you ask a few years ago that you need your school stuff to do your summer assignments.”

While he disliked the fact he stuttered in front of Dudley, his childhood nemesis, he hated being stunned silent even more; mainly because the one advantage he had growing up with his massive cousin was the fact that Dudley wasn’t great stringing words together, enabling Harry to linguistically get out of certain situations by overloading Dudley’s brain.

“You…care about that?  What is this going to cost me?”  Harry asked narrowing his suspicious eyes at his cousin.

It took Dudley’s eyes to turn downcast for Harry to realise that the light in his eyes hadn’t been some evil plan but hope.  Dudley may have been a bully, but for him to say sorry on behalf of his father’s behaviour and for sneaking up Harry’s trunk when his father would be furious, showed that he missed something.

“What’s going on, Dudley?”  Harry asked quietly, having trouble connecting this new Dudley with the one he left before his fifth year.

Dudley sighed wrapping his arms around himself as though trying to comfort himself.  While Harry wanted answers this action only added more questions to his growing list.

“When you left last year…you saved my life from those dementor things…and I realised something.  I’m a horrible person.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel his heart go out to his cousin.  He had never heard Dudley so weak sounding and defeated; besides running into dementors that screwed with your head was something Harry could identify with.  With great unease, Harry moved forward and sat on top of trunk so he was nearly face to face with Dudley.

“Dudley, you know what those things were?”

Dudley nodded slowly as his arms tightened around his large stomach.  “Mum told me…”

Not sure what Aunt Petunia would know about the guards of Azkaban, Harry decided to help fill in some of the blanks. 

“Those things are the guards of Azkaban, the wizard’s prison, and they suck the happiness from anyone around them.”  Harry explained.  He wanted to add that Dudley wasn’t a bad person but the small amount he knew about Dudley as a person hardly made him suitable for citizen of the year.  Instead Harry opted for a generic option.  “Everyone feels like that when exposed to them, Dudley.  You shouldn’t feel bad for how you reacted.”

Rather than be happier or more relaxed at his explanation, Dudley’s shoulders hunched over.  “S’not that.  When they got there all these memories flooded back at me…I’ve been a bully all my life and have no real friends.”

Not wanting to know how Dudley bullied other kids, Harry tried to comfort Dudley who was staring down at the floor with tears forming in his blue eyes.  “It isn’t your fault.  I realised a long time ago that you act like a bully because your parents encourage it.”

Thankfully, rather than get upset at Harry having a go at his parents he nodded his head sadly.  “Yeah…I know, but it doesn’t excuse my actions.  I should’ve realised before.”  Dudley murmured before looking Harry straight in the eye as his tears finally escaped and ran down his fat cheeks.  “I’m sorry I was so horrid to you and never acted how family should.  Could…could you forgive me?”

Harry sighed, damning his empathy and Dudley’s forsaken tone.  “Yes I forgive you, Dudley.”

At his words, Dudley’s face lit up and he quickly dried his eyes on his sleeve.  “You won’t regret it, I swear.  I’ll make you proud to say we are cousins.  In a way I’m glad that those dementors arrived.”

Harry blinked back in shock.  He doubted that anyone in the history of the world would ever say that they were glad dementors nearly ate their soul, but it was clear from the passionate tone in Dudley’s small voice that he meant it.

“If not for those massive black cloak things and their decayed hands…well…I’d never realise what a horrible person I was.  I wouldn’t have the chance to be better.”

Harry smiled and shook his head until a sickening thought struck him.  “Dudley…when you say black cloak things and how they had decaying hands…are you saying that you _saw_ them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...interesting. I was going to write the duel but in the end I decided against it as it wasn't perfected yet and it works better in the next chapter.  
> As a reminder about Dementors - only wizards and witches can see dementors with squibs and muggles only feeling its after effects. Not saying that Dudley suddenly has magic or something but I'll leave it up to you to draw your own conclusions.


	4. Snape vs Marchbanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape duels Marchbanks for his place as Hogwarts Potions Master in front of his fellow teachers. The next morning Dudley gets a rather shocking introduction and lesson to the magical world - nothing will ever be simple again.

 

\- Minerva McGonagall-

 

Minerva wasn’t sure what Severus had been thinking as Slytherins usually had such good survival instincts, but duelling a high ranking person like Marchbanks could only be classified as stupid. 

“Begin!”  Filius shouted as his squeaky voice echoed brilliantly around the Great Hall.

Despite the honor duel officially starting neither duellist moved.  Severus remained down the far end of the arena with his wand drawn, poised and ready to attack, as his face had a dark scowl plastered across it.  If Severus was the epitome of a furious warrior then Marchbanks was the exact opposite; she stood rather calmly, leaning lightly on her cane, without even bothering to draw her wand.

After another moment of silence Severus leapt into action.

 _“Stupefy!”_   He shouted. 

In the blink of an eye Marchbanks had summoned her wand, probably from her pocket, and with a casual flick had deflected the stunning spell into the wall behind her.  Minerva couldn’t help smirking as she took in Marchbanks, with her cane in her right hand and brandishing her wand in her left, looking rather intimidating despite her age.

“Opening the duel with a stunning spell?  Rather pedestrian for someone believing they should be the Defence Professor.”  Marchbanks scoffed before sending a dark blue spell back at Severus.

Severus dove aside in the nick of time, looking more like a ballerina than a wizard, as Marchbanks’ spell hit the arena floor with a sickening crack leaving only an odd scorch mark in its wake. 

Without wasting a second, Severus was up from the ground.  _“Levicorpus!”_   He retaliated with an upward flick of his wand.

Thanks to the Hogwarts gossip mill Minerva had heard of the Levicorpus jinx and felt it was a little unfair to use such a spell in an honor duel.  The jinx had been created by Severus himself and only select Slytherin’s knew the spell and the counter-jinx. 

Other than a small widening of her blue eyes, Marchbanks gave nothing away as lifting her wand and faced the green spell hurtling towards her.  _“Protego Horribilis!”_

Just as Severus’ jinx was about it strike, her wand lip glowed blue and a massive pale shield wrapped around her and suffocated the unwanted spell before fading away into nothing.

Marchbanks glared at her competitor before throwing her cane over her shoulder and moved into an attack position with her wand pointing straight for Severus.  Her cane had barely hit the ground when a massive barrage of light flew from Marchbanks’ wand causing Severus to go on the defensive using shields and basic conjurations to protect himself from her onslaught. 

Minerva quirked an eyebrow as Marchbanks started moving her wand in a very familiar set of movements.  The moment her wand finished, Severus’ trademark billowing black cloak split into three and transformed into tree menacing crups, each growling and edging closer to Severus.

As the Hogwarts Transfiguration professor as well as holding mastery in the field, Minerva could appreciate the complex spellwork; transfiguring inanimate objects into live creatures was simple but multiple magical creatures in the middle of a duel was outstanding.  She hadn’t known she was smiling seeing such a mastery of transfiguration, until she looked over at Severus and she felt her face drop slightly.  Severus was slowly backing away from the angry beasts as he tried defending himself from Marchbanks assault.

 _“Fumos!”_ Severus screamed desperately before blasting one of the crups through the air with a slash of his wand as it leapt towards him.  Minerva didn’t see where the crup had landed as thick dark smoke continually wafted from Severus’ wand until the entire arena was obscured from view.  While they couldn’t see what was happening, the duel was clearly still raging as brief flashes of color could be seen through Severus’ obscuring spell.

“I do hope those crups are alright.”  Pomona muttered looking intensely at the smoke as though she could actually see through it. 

As Pomona was only the Herbology Professor, Minerva knew that it wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know but crups were very common in the wizarding world.  They are essentially magical dogs with large forked tails sharp enough to severe a person’s limb clean off.  They could handle a duel especially as the transfiguration wouldn’t be permanent anyway.

Three large simultaneous explosions broke her concentration as shockwaves of energy could be felt around the room. 

“ _Finite Incantatem!”_ Marchbanks screamed out obliterating Severus’ charm and immediately clearly the smog.

Standing on the arena were Marchbanks and Severus’ surrounded with scorch marks and gouges on the arena floor.  There was no sign of the crups ever having been in the duel but Minerva did notice a few scraps of frayed black material in the middle; so either Severus burnt them to break the spell or managed to reverse the transfiguration outright.

The temporary ceasefire only lasted until the smog was entirely cleared away before the two continued trading spells back and forth of increasing difficultly.  With Marchbanks and Severus devolving into a world of their own, the remaining teachers broke into commentary whilst keeping their eyes firmly on the duel afraid of missing anything.

“Shouldn’t she have her walking stick?”  Pomona asked biting her lip in worry for the older witch as she dove to the ground to avoid Severus’ Tongue-Tying Curse. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Pomona.  She didn’t need it for the crups or anything so far, I doubt she’ll need it to finish the duel.”  Minerva replied strongly as Marchbanks used her wand to project herself into the air over another of Severus’ attacks before landing squarely on her feet.

“Indeed, Minerva, Madam Marchbanks can handle a duel without her cane.  Besides I think it sends a particular message.”  Filius agreed.

Aurora snorted, flicking her long ebony hair over her bony shoulders so she could see Filius better.  “What do you mean?  Isn’t the duel the message?  Severus challenged because he thinks she wronged him, whilst she happily agreed because she thinks he is full of hot air.”

“Partially.”  Filius conceded with a polite nod.  “However, by duelling without her cane she is telling everyone what she thinks of him.  It’s kind of like duelling with one hand behind her back or a knight back in the Middle-Ages fighting without a shield.  They do it because they don’t believe their rival is much of a challenge.”

“…never liked formal duelling…”  Pomona muttered turning back to the arena as Severus reversed Marchbanks’ head shrinking curse that made his head the size of a snitch before directing a wave of stinging hexes at his opponent.

Even discounting Filius’ experience with duelling, Minerva thought he was right about the cane although to look at her now she wasn’t sure that Marchbanks even really needed a cane; from the way she dived, run and jumped away from Severus’ spells it was like someone had de-aged her by forty years.

“ _Petrificus Totalus.”_ Marchbanks screamed as her spell instantly hit its target causing Severus’ limbs to snap together, with the last thing they saw was his shocked black eyes before he fell to the ground.  Not waiting for him to break her curse, she quickly summoned his wand with a flick of her wrist.

“ _Ventus Maxima!”_

A large gust of wind flew from the end of her wand lifting Severus’ body into the air and off the side of the duelling arena with a dull thud.

“The winner is Madam Marchbanks!”  Filius decreed loudly as the teaching staff erupted into loud applause.

“H-how could she duel like that, she’s gotta be older than Albus.”  Rolanda remarked as Marchbanks made her way down from the arena.

Minerva smirked at hearing Rolanda’s remark knowing that she was right.  Albus might be considered the most powerful and influential wizard alive but he certainly wasn’t as agile as he used to be, favouring strategy and overpower spells to compensate.  Marchbanks however seemed to prefer a more active role in duelling and it obviously worked for her.  Seeing similar shocked faces on her colleague’s faces, Minerva decided to put them out of their misery.

“Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks has mastery in nearly every magical field, has a seat on the Wizengamot, along with being a Governor for Hogwarts and the Wizarding Examinations Authority.”

“Oh…I’ve heard of her.”  Sybil muttered in slight awe as the said witch joined them with her newly acquired cane in her grasp. 

“Well, I must apologise for this unforeseen hiccup to our meeting.”  Marchbanks said giving soft click with her left hand as she supported herself with the cane in her right.  Instantly a magical current filled the air around her as her long grey hair lifted into the air strand by strand before forming into an immaculate bun.  “As this display has taken more time than I originally planned I will consider this meeting finished, and will endeavour to owl you all with the changes I’ve yet to mention.”

With soft approval around her Marchbanks gave them all a quick farewell before heading to the Entrance Hall, she had just reached the massive golden doors of the Great Hall when she swivelled around and gave the teachers a soft smirk.

“By the way, I’m not just older than Albus…I also marked him personally for his N.E.W.T Transfiguration and N.E.W.T Charm exams.”

 

-Harry Potter-

 

After speaking with Dudley, Harry spent the rest of the night alone in his room reading over his Defence books trying to absorb each and every word.  Every moment that he replayed Minerva’s visit over in his head, the more stunned he was that in a matter of months he won’t be a student anymore but a teacher. 

Teaching the D.A was one thing but this was something else entirely.  In a mix of boredom and nervousness about his new job, Harry re-read his defence books until his vision blurred and he fell asleep on his bed amidst ten strewn books.

The next day Harry was awoken from a dream where he was fighting a swarm of deadly Red Caps and Hinkypunks by a continual light tapping on his window.  Successfully being awoken Harry rubbed sleep out of his bleary eyes and jammed his glasses on his nose to see a puffed up tawny owl sitting on his windowsill. 

“Coming…coming…”  Harry yawned as the owl aggressively attacked his window with its sharp beak as though it would somehow magically speed him up.  Awkwardly he got out of bed, trying to avoid ruining any of his Defence books as he went, to shuffle over to the window and let it inside.

The instant the window was open the short-tempered owl swooped into the room, circle the room letting a letter fall onto Harry’s bed before flying back out screeching as it went.  Normally Harry would make sure that post owls received some water or food before making the return trip but he was just happy that particular bloody pest was gone.

Momentarily forgetting the owl’s delivery Harry went over to his door and stuck his head into the hall, straining his ears to see if owl’s shrieking woke anyone up.  With only the comforting silence and the odd snore from his Uncle’s room meeting his ears, Harry carefully closed the door and turned his attention to the letter.

 

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,  
_

_I am writing to formally welcome you to the Hogwarts School teaching staff.  I also wish to congratulate you, as you are now the youngest professor that Hogwarts has ever seen since its foundation.  This honor is something that I can see is well earnt judging from your previous success running your defence club. \_

_Now, this upcoming year there will be numerous changes that will ensure safety but also improve the education being offered at Hogwarts.  I have included a list of the new staff for the upcoming year so there won’t be any shocks for you.  Any questions you should feel free to owl me directly and I will alleviate any concerns.  Please keep in mind that all teachers are required to attend a mandatory staff meeting a week before September 1 st, in order to finalise class plans.  _

_I’m looking forward to meeting you in person,_

_Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks_  
_Governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
 _Head of the Magical Education Department_  
 _Member of the Wizengamot_

 

**_Headmaster_**

| 

**_Professor Albus Dumbledore_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_Deputy Headmistress_**

| 

**_Professor Minerva McGonagall_**  
  
_Librarian_

| 

_Madam Irma Pince_  
  
_Medi-Witch_

| 

_Madam Poppy Pomfrey_  
  
_Games Keeper_

| 

_Argus Filch_  
  
**_Head of House_**

| 

_Minerva McGonagall_

| 

_Pomona Sprout_

| 

_Filius Flitwick_

| 

_Severus Snape_  
  
**_Head Student_**

| 

_Katie Bell – Gryffindor_

| 

_Eddie Carmichael - Ravenclaw_  
  
**_Prefect_**

| 

_Ronald Weasley_

| 

_Ernest Macmillan_

| 

_Terry Boot_

| 

_Theodore Nott_  
  
_Hermione Granger_

| 

_Susan Bones_

| 

_Padma Patil_

| 

_Daphne Greengrass_  
  
**_Quidditch Captains_**

| 

_Katie  
Bell_

| 

_Clinton Summerby_

| 

_Bradley Chambers_

| 

_Hamish  
Urquhart_  
  
 

 

**_Transfiguration_**

| 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_  
  
---|---  
  
**_Charms_**

| 

_Professor Filius Flitwick_  
  
**_Potions_**

| 

_Professor Remus Lupin_  
  
**_Defence_**

| 

_Professor Harry Potter_  
  
**_History of Magic_**

| 

_Professor Severus Snape  
_  
  
**_Herbology_**

| 

_Professor Pomona Sprout_  
  
**_Astronomy_**

| 

_Professor Aurora Sinistra_  
  
**_Flying/Quidditch_**

| 

_Professor Madam Hooch_  
  
**_Ancient Runes_**

| 

_Professor Bathsheda Babbling_  
  
**_Divination_**

| 

_Professor Gifford Mopsus_  
  
**_Muggle Studies_**

| 

_Professor Charity Burbage_  
  
**_Arithmancy_**

| 

_Professor Septima Vector_  
  
**_Magical Creatures_**

| 

_Professor Charlie Weasley_  
  
**_Art_**

| 

_Professor Sybil Trelawney_  
  
 

 

Harry couldn’t believe it.  Snape was the new History teacher.  As he imagined the sour look on Snape’s face, lecturing a class of first years on the benefits of history and goblin wars, Harry chuckled.  Not wanting to wake up his relatives, Harry quickly covered his mouth to dampen his laughter until he managed to calm himself down.

Even though he knew that he wouldn’t have to face Snape as a teacher either way, he knew that Ron would be over the moon to not have to deal with Snape ever again; neither Ron nor Hermione were taking History for N.E.W.T and would therefore be spared Snape’s bitter and horrid personality.

Feeling better knowing that Snape finally got in trouble for his horrid teaching, Harry opted to get ready for the day instead of crawling back into bed, as he wasn’t sure what time Minerva would arrive.  He silently gathered some of his best fitting muggle clothes and crept out to the shower.

By the time Harry had gotten back to his room, he was surprised to see Dudley sitting at his narrow desk reading one of his defence books.

“Can I help you, Dudley?”  Harry sighed walking into his room and throwing his dirty clothes into a pile in the corner of the room.  While he was mostly okay with leaving the past behind them and trying to have a better relationship with his cousin, he knew it wouldn’t be easy as years of torment and bullying couldn’t be instantly erased.

Obviously not hearing him come in, Dudley jumped out of his seat as a fiery blush spread across his face.  “Oh…I’m sorry to just burst in.  I just wanted to see if you wanted to have some breakfast but when I saw you weren’t here…I-I noticed one of your school books…and…”

Once again Harry was having trouble comparing the confident bully of his childhood to the shy stuttering person in front of him.  “Its fine, Dudley.”  Harry relented interrupting Dudley’s attempt at giving an explanation for both of their sakes.  “I spose we can have breakfast but I’m expecting someone and might have to leave early.”

The two cousins made their way silently downstairs and into the kitchen.  Although, however Harry assumed having breakfast with Dudley would be, it turned out to be even more awkward.  Falling back into old habits Dudley headed to the dining room table and Harry went into the kitchen.  By the time Harry had taken out a handful of ingredients from the fridge and chucked a handful of bacon and two eggs into a massive pan, the silence was starting to become stifling.

“How’d you like my book?”  Harry asked aloud as he turned the bacon glad that his back was to Dudley.

“Alright I spose.”  Dudley responded in a helpless tone that alluded to Harry that his cousin had probably shrugged his massive shoulders.  “I was reading about a snake created by magical fire with red glowing eyes.”

Hearing Dudley’s description of glowing red eyes brought a sickening image of a laughing Voldemort to mind.  In the space of five seconds Harry relived Cedric and Sirius’ deaths whilst a pale snake man laughed at his pain; the bright green killing curse, the shocked expression in their suddenly lifeless eyes and the sudden horror when he realised he failed another innocent person.  
  
BANG  
  
“Harry!”

Snapping out of his depressing state, Harry looked around to see the pan he’d been cooking with on the ground with bacon and eggs covering the floor.

“Sorry.”  Harry muttered quickly starting to clean up.  He had just finished picking up the last of the bacon when he felt a pair of massive hands softly grasp his shoulders like they were made of glass.

“You have nothing to apologise for, Harry.  We are family and we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  Dudley whispered before standing up and retrieving the paper towel that Aunt Petunia kept under the sink.

Working mostly on autopilot as he cleaned the kitchen, Harry couldn’t help but be embarrassed over his reaction.  He had battled trolls, basilisks, dementors and dragons but at the mention of odd colored eyes and he turned into a mess.  He may have been embarrassed but for the first time in his life he felt a mass rush of gratitude to Dudley; rather than tease or press him like Hermione or Ron would’ve done, Dudley gave him support without any added pressure.

‘ _Maybe having Dudley as a real family member would be alright…’_ Harry thought to himself.

With the two working together the kitchen was back to its previous shiny state in no time.  Harry was just contemplating whether he should offer another round of breakfast when a knock sounded at the front door.  Wondering if it could be Minerva Harry told Dudley that he’d get it before heading over and opening the front door.

Sure enough, standing on the Dursley’s front stoop was Minerva McGonagall dressed in her full length emerald robes and black travelling cloak. 

“Good morning, Harry.”  Minerva said as he opened the door for her and ushered her inside. 

“Hello, Minerva, I was just about to cook breakfast, would you like something?” 

Minerva smiled warmly at the offer but shook her head.  “Thank you but I think we should get going.  Before I take you to Hogwarts we’ll need to pick up a few things from Diagon Alley.”

Harry opened his mouth to agree but something in the back of his mind stopped him.  “Minerva, correct me if I’m wrong but only wizards and witches can see Dementors…right?”

The elder witch furrowed her eyebrows momentarily in thought before electing to answer.  “I believe so.  All magical beings should be able to see them, which would only leave squibs and muggles unable to see their attackers.  Why do you ask?”

“Dudley.”  Harry called out as loudly as he dared knowing that waking up his Uncle would be a disaster for everyone. 

Thankfully, Dudley heard him and waddled over from the kitchen gazing curiously at the lanky witch in their presence.  After briefly introducing them to each other, Harry went on to explain in more detail what happened last year when they were attacked by the dementors.  When he reached the point about Dudley’s detailed descriptions, Minerva glanced between the two teens with her mouth agape.

“I-I don’t know what to say.  It is of course possible but the practice of binding magical cores has been illegal since 1606.  However, if you want to test it there is a way of breaking through such magic and see if Mr Dursley does in fact have magic.”

Again Harry found himself hesitating as he considered Minerva’s words; something that had started becoming more frequent.  While he was beyond interested in seeing if Dudley had magic too but growing up hating magic would certainly have an impact.  They might have decided to try being better to each other, but the idea of magic was never brought up. 

Deciding that Dudley would probably be open to it, as he had been reading a book on magic not too long ago, Harry left him to decide.

“I-I want to know.”  Dudley replied only slightly stammering and giving away his nervousness.  “How can you check?  Spell?”

Rather than respond Minerva flicked her wrist and a Fir wand appeared in her right hand.  “No, Mr Dursley, you must touch a magical conduit.”

Harry felt his heart begin to race as Dudley bit his lip and reached a shaky hand out to the wand in Minerva’s hand.  It felt like hours had passed before Dudley touched the light brown wand.  However, rather than the wand start sparking, like what happened when Harry first got his wand, a wind picked up as Dudley let out an ear piercing scream before his eyes rolled back in his head and passed out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley Dursley has a negative reaction to a wand and spends time in St. Mungos recovering. Harry tries to spend time with Dudley and prepare for his upcoming examinations. While Harry deals with family and studying for his N.E.W.T in defence, Albus learns that snopping on Dark Lords isn't good for one's health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers
> 
> This chapter is a nice little continuation from the last chapter that will fill you in what may happen to Dudley and Harry's temporary tutor. Not as long as my other chapters but I'll work hard to get the next chapter out faster to make up for it.

 

 

 

**-Harry Potter-**

 

It had been three days since Dudley’s accident at Privet Drive and since then Harry couldn’t help wishing that things went back to the way they were; Dudley may have been a jerk and bully but Harry didn’t ever want to see him struggling to breathe as healers worked over his still body. 

 

_Flashback_

_The moment Dudley’s chubby fingers touched Minerva’s wand some kind of magical wind tore around the Dursley’s pristine home; it picked up the television and threw it into the front yard, it flung furniture around like they were lighter than air and even shattered every window and piece of glass in the house._

_Despite the tempus raging around them Harry couldn’t take his eyes off his cousin.  As the wind howled he just stared, frozen in horror, as Dudley screamed like a banshee before falling to the ground in a heap and start twitching madly._

_Shaking himself out of his statue impression, Harry knelt down beside Dudley’s shaking body and gently held his hand.  Even though he knew that Dudley probably couldn’t even tell he was by his side and giving physical comfort wouldn’t help him right now, Harry persisted not knowing what else to do._

_Finally, after what felt like hours, Dudley stopped twitching and the magical hurricane instantly subsided leaving the muggle home momentarily quieter than the grave._

_“Harry, do you have your wand with you?”  Minerva whispered drawing his attention as she pulled her wand from Dudley’s iron grip._

_Feeling his throat suddenly too dry to speak, Harry cleared his throat before still only managing to croak back an affirmative.  With everything that has happened Harry wouldn’t take any chances with Voldemort or any of his minions catching up with him.  Even if he would get in trouble again for breaking the law for public magic, he wouldn’t go down without a fight._

_“Excellent.  I’m going to apparate the three of us straight to St. Mungos.”_

_Harry frowned worriedly from his position next to Dudley on the floor.  They had both just witnessed someone previously thought to be just a muggle, have what Harry could only call a magical fit by touching a wand.  If Dudley could have such a strong reaction just from touching a wand, Harry didn’t want to think about what could happen if someone used such strong magic on him.  Although he doubt it would be good._

_“But if your wand did this to him, isn’t it too risky to try apparating?”  Harry inquired biting his lip nervously._

_Besides it was his idea in the first place to mention it to Minerva and he’d practically encouraged Dudley to take the wand in the first place.  He wouldn’t risk Dudley’s health again._

_While Harry wasn’t willing to jump into action, he could tell from Minerva’s impatient groan and eye roll that he was probably alone in that.  “There is no time for this, Harry!  If I’m correct in assessing Mr. Dursley’s condition, he needs a healer immediately and we have no time to take any other form of transport or even wasteful questions.”_

_Feeling his stomach drop hearing the real panic in Minerva’s voice, Harry could only nod before watching her reach out and apparate them away without another word._

_End Flashback_

 

Harry had always hated Hospitals and St. Mungo’s wasn’t any better; the entire hospital was very bland and was done in white and greys making it rather hard to look at.  After Minerva apparated them to the Wizarding Hospital, it only took a moment for a horde of healers in green robes to pounce on them; Harry had assumed that it was seeing Dudley on the ground between the two of them that prompted their fast response, as it would’ve been impossible to have known they were coming.

Without so much as a word to either Minerva or himself, the group of medical professionals conjured a stretcher under Dudley’s frame and charmed it to float after them as they took him away for treatment.  Harry had wanted to follow but had been denied by a heavy set Matron with the personality of a pissed off Hungarian Horntail.  He had ceased demanding entrance to see his cousin when the Matron had practically breathed fire at his fourth attempt.

After what felt like eternity a short witch with extensive burns to the left side of her face walked over to them.  She explained that Dudley was a wizard but someone had poorly bound his core at a very young age which started to weaken before disappearing entirely when he touched the wand.  Despite being partially in shock hearing that his cousin was a wizard, Harry felt his knees buckle hearing that someone could do that to a child - to his cousin; a person’s magical core was sacred to the Wizarding world and tampering with it wasn’t just illegal but life threatening. 

Thanks to Minerva’s quick thinking she used his place in the war as Voldemort’s number one target to get Dudley transferred to Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey; they hadn’t liked it at first making a small fuss about Pomfrey only being a medi-witch and not a healer, but eventually succumbed to Minerva’s stern and stubborn temperament.  Since then Harry had rarely left his side. 

It wasn’t just Dudley he was focused on but his intensive Defence study.  Apparently Minerva had been searching for a trustworthy tutor for him and found Remus.  Opting to have a small break from the Order before the start of the new school year, Remus moved back to Hogwarts so he could tutor him every day in the Library.  While Harry was eager to learn as much as he could for the war and his new position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, he didn’t realise just how much he had to have perfected in such a small time frame; Remus had five Library desks filled with charts, diagrams and books large enough to make Hermione hesitant. 

The information while interesting was a little intimidating but it wasn’t the only thing about the tutoring sessions that made him nervous.  When Minerva had first told him that Remus would be tutoring him he could feel himself pale dramatically, after all it was his fault that Remus’ last true friend and brother had died.  Regardless of who he thought was to blame, Remus was quick to correct him.

 

_Flashback_

_Harry was staring helplessly down at his cousins still body when a loud cough caught his attention.  He snapped his head up to see Minerva standing by the doors to the Hospital Wing wearing a solemn expression._

_“How is Mr. Dursley going today?”_

_Harry shrugged before turning back to his cousin.  It had only been a day since Dudley had touched a wand after which a magical wind destroyed four Privet Drive and there had been very little difference.  Madam Pomfrey had come by regularly to check on them both but the healers at St. Mungos had explained there was very little they could do.  It was up to Dudley to heal naturally with the occasional potion that Pomfrey was to give daily._

_While they had managed to heal a lot of the damage and ensure Dudley was stable before sending him to Hogwarts, there was still a lot to heal; although there was the possibility that Dudley will never be able to wield magic properly again as the damage had been extensive and continued for years.  The thought of Dudley as a squib made Harry sad as he knew how bad it was for them living in two worlds neither of which would accept them fully.  Considering who his parents are, Harry had a feeling that he might end up losing them as well._

_“Well, Harry, your tutor has arrived and is ready for your first lesson.”_

_“What?  Dudley’s only just got here!”_

_Harry cringed the moment the words left his mouth.  Not only did Minerva prove to continually have his back when it mattered, she had been very helpful with Dudley and didn’t deserve to be shouted at.  Thankfully Minerva didn’t bat an eye at his snappish attitude but she did slowly walk towards him._

_Feeling embarrassed for his outburst Harry looked down at the ground sheepishly, feeling like a first year about to get a detention.  However, rather than yell Minerva gently laid a hand on his shoulder._

_“I understand, Harry, but your exams aren’t that far away and you need to master a lot of material before then.  Madam Pomfrey will be here and knows to contact us both if something changes in your cousin’s condition.”_

_Knowing that Minerva was right, Harry nodded his head and slowly stood up to face her calming his face to look more calm and professional than he felt.  “I’m sorry…it’s just hard….”  Harry murmured before sighing and straightening his shoulders.  “Where should I meet him?”_

_“The Library.”  Minerva replied with small smile before patting him one final time on the shoulder before heading out of the Hospital Wing._

_Knowing he could trust Pomfrey and that no danger would find Dudley at Hogwarts, especially during the holidays, Harry followed Minerva’s lead and headed for his first lesson; not before mentally promising to buy Pomfrey and Minerva a nice gift for working through their holidays for them._

_Walking the familiar path from the Hospital Wing, Harry found Hogwarts both beautiful and eerie with no other students around; this feeling was only exasperated when he realised there were a lot more ghosts than people staying at Hogwarts._

_When he reached the Library and pushed open its double doors, Harry gasped slightly as his emerald eyes took in a familiar shabby brown rob, heavy set eyes and a head of full sandy hair – his tutor was Remus._

_Hearing Harry’s entrance Remus turned around and gave Harry a small smile.  “Hey, Harry.  How are you going?”_

_Harry opened his mouth to reply but found his voice had left him, instead horrific images of Sirius dying with Remus holding him back flittering across his mind.  Even though Sirius had been struck by the killing curse, by his bitch of a cousin, Harry was ready to dive into the veil to try and save his godfather._

_“Harry?”  Remus whispered taking a step forward as his smile faded away seeing Harry’s reaction._

_Despite the tears welling up in his eyes and starting to blur his vision, Harry cleared his throat dramatically.  “Hey, Remus.”_

_At the broken sounding tone that Remus obviously picked up on, the werewolf quickly shortened the distance between them and wrapped Harry in a tight embrace.  Harry hugged Remus back allowing his tears to fall and his hands to grasp at the wizard’s robes.  While Sirius had only recently been a part of his life he was the closest thing he had to a father and now he was gone._

_“It’s okay…let it out, Harry…it’s okay…”  Remus muttered making soothing sounds and rubbing his back._

_“It’s my fault, Remus, I’m so sorry.  It’s my fault he’s gone.”_

_It was those soft words that found Harry arm’s length from a suddenly very serious werewolf with his golden eyes blazing._

_“That’s hippogriff shit, Harry!”  Remus said sternly shaking his head in warning when Harry tried to interrupt.  “You were tricked and it was our decision to go after you.  The only one to blame for his death is Bellatrix.”_

_A part of Harry knew that Remus was right and was something that Hermione and Ron tried to tell him as well.  Yet in his heart he couldn’t and would never agree with that, after all, if he hadn’t fallen for the trap and rushed in without thinking Sirius would never have been there in the first place._

_“We maybe all that’s left but we’re still here and while I may never be as good as Sirius…you’ll always be my family…my pup.”  Remus continued as his eyes bore into Harry’s own._

_Even though Remus’ voice was soft it also had a strength to it that soothed a broken piece of his heart.  However comforting Remus’ words were there was a part of them that Harry disagreed with in particular, and in this moment he wanted to make his own point clear._

_“You may never be Sirius, Remus, but I wouldn’t want you to change.  You are both good in your own ways and there’s nothing wrong with that.  You’ll always be my family too.”_

_End Flashback_

 

**-Albus Dumbledore-**

 

Albus stumbled from his fireplace and over to his desk, his body sore but the feeling of achievement working to distract him from his bruises and aching bones.  After studying Riddle for the last few years and analysing Riddle’s old diary, he managed to deduce that Voldemort only survived because he created horcruxes. 

Horcruxes, a dark and evil branch of magic that involves committing murder to severe their soul, allowing a piece to be placed in a container.  Without a fully formed soul the person would be spared death forever, ensuring that not even the killing curse could harm them.  He had hoped that the knowledge of horcruxes had been wiped off the face of the Earth years ago, unfortunately it turned out otherwise.

It had been a guess that Riddle would hide one of his horcruxes at his old ancestral family home, but it paid off.  Albus managed to find a ring hidden underneath the manor’s old wooden floorboards.  Even though the ring had been surrounded by powerful enchantments and curses there was no hiding the evil aura that cling to the ring. 

It was that same aura that blinded him to its true power.  He wasn’t sure why but he had been compelled to try the ring on and in so doing fell victim to Riddle’s trap.  The moment the ring fell into place onto his finger Albus felt its dark curse take old and start sapping his life force from his aged bones.  He had managed to block enough of the curse so he could apparate away and get to safety but it wasn’t enough.  He knew that the curse would kill him if he didn’t act quickly.  Yet, there was only one man he could trust with the skills to save him – Severus Snape.


	6. Lethifolds, Vine Wands & Troubled Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been studying with Remus for three weeks, with a complete focus on the Defence N.E.W.T. Meanwhile Dudley has been fighting for his life and Draco has been dealing with a swarm of unwelcomed guests.

 

**//Harry Potter\\\**

 

Harry gazed blissfully out of the Hogwarts’ library windows imaging himself outside enjoying himself rather than locked up in a stuffy library.  Feeling the warmth of the sun stream in through the window of the cold library, Harry barely resisted the urge to curl up like a cat and bask in the sunlight.  He was barely aware that Remus was shuffling around him, probably collecting more massive tomes for them to study, in favour of enjoying a brief interlude to his hectic study schedule. 

They’d been studying so hard lately, with each day involving more intense and complex magic that Harry was starting to go crazy.  It felt like his mind was constantly buzzing with strategies for battle magic, spell definitions and methods of breaking curses.  The closest he got to enjoy his holiday, or the glorious weather Hogwarts had suddenly been experiencing, was looking out of a window practically smelling the fresh air.

“Alright, Harry, tell me about the Lethifold?”  Remus asked quizzing Harry and thoroughly snapping him out of his pleasant albeit brief daydream. 

Having spent the last three weeks studying intensively with Remus, Harry was used to getting randomly quizzed about dangerous scenarios; in fact last week Remus had questioned him extensively for four hours on Runespoors and how to survive an attack from one.

Even though his heart yearned to be flying over the towering pillars and stones that made up his second home, he found most of their study material to be quite enjoyable; defence had always been his favoured class, even though most of his teachers were evil or stupid, and an area of magic that seemed the most natural to him.  It was only through studying with Remus and the preparation for the DA last year that Harry realised how much more was involved in getting a Defence Mastery; herbology could be used by dark wizards to poison or kill, potions could be used in variety of situations, and then there was transfiguration and charms that were important for duelling and de-cursing.

While learning more about his favourite class was good, getting to spend more time with Remus was also an additional bonus.  Since first meeting the kind werewolf in his third year, he hadn’t had much of an opportunity to speak with the man; he’d apparently spent most of his time since then ensuring Sirius was safe and completing jobs for the Order.  Harry was surprised to discover that even though Remus was a studier and enjoyed reading nearly as much as Hermione, he was a positive guy and loved a good laugh.

“Patronus Charm which is their only known weakness.”  Harry replied turning away from the window to give his tutor his full attention.

Remus hummed in agreement before rattling off another question.  “What else can you tell me about them?”

“They are mean…?”  Harry said hesitantly looking down at the book in front of him as he fought to hold back a grin.

“Don’t make me drag it out of you…”  Remus warned folding his arms as his golden eyes sparkled with mirth.

It was that cautionary advice that forced Harry’s laugh to fly out of his mouth; the last time he didn’t answer one of Remus’ questions properly the wizard hexed him with antlers that he couldn’t remove for twenty four hours.  Harry was just glad that none of his friends were with him to witness it.

“Okay you win.”  Harry relented with a laugh.  “Umm…it’s also known as the Living Shroud and lives in tropical regions.  They are a rare species and are classified as a dark creature because it eats human flesh and is extremely aggressive and violent.”

“Good.”  Remus replied with a smile.  “What else?”

Harry wracked his brain trying to remember any more details about the Lethifold.  It was one of the first creatures Remus had taught him about as he was adamant that they always came up in the theory portion of the N.E.W.T. 

“Err…oh right!  The Lethifold appears as a black cloak, semi-transparent and about an inch thick.  It usually attacks at night, when the target is asleep, by smothering and then eating it.”

“Excellent work, Harry!”  Remus declared beaming at him proudly.  “It is also worthwhile knowing that as they share many characteristics with Dementors, many consider them related.”

Harry felt his stomach lurch at the thought of something being related to Dementors.  Even now, he considered the guards of Azkaban to be the worst magical creature in the world and still his number one fear.

“Really?”

As though able to sense his mood, Remus offered a comforting smile.  “Don’t worry, Harry, they are extremely rare and only live in the Tropics.  Besides if you can fend off a horde of Dementors at thirteen I’m sure you can beat a Lethifold.”

Taking a deep breath Harry returned the smile, knowing that Remus was probably right. 

“What about a Swedish Shortsnout?”  Remus asked raising an eyebrow and effectively changing the subject.

Harry smirked before cooling his face into an innocent expression.  “You mean if I didn’t have a broom with me?”

“Merlin...but yes.”  Remus groaned with a smirk erupting over his scarred face that instantly made him look years younger.  “You’ve only got your wand and you are forced into combat…what do you do?”

For the next few hours, Remus bombarded Harry with a series of questions that could appear in his N.E.W.T until the sun had set and plunged the school into darkness. 

“Can’t we call it a night?”  Harry asked wearily rubbing his eyes under his round glasses. 

Remus sighed before looking out the massive windows and hesitantly agreeing.  “I guess so, Harry.  What are you going to do tonight?”

“I’ve gotta go check on Dudley, he went with Minerva today to buy his first wand.” 

Remus blinked owlishly before frowning slightly.  “I thought that Minerva had left for the holidays and wouldn’t return until the start of the new school year.”

“Yeah but she returns to check on us every few days.  Besides, because I had a lesson today she volunteered to take him to get his wand.”  Harry replied as they started neatly stacked the books that littered the nearby desks, not wanting to test their luck and have Madam Pince appear to a messy library.

While a part of him wanted to be with Dudley when he got his first wand, he knew that Minerva wouldn’t let him until she was certain he could pass all his exams.  Since being admitted to the hospital three weeks ago, Dudley was completely unconscious for two of those.  Harry had taken to spend his free time, which wasn’t much, by his cousin’s bed waiting for him to recover. 

Between Madam Pomfrey spending her holidays watching over Dudley, Minerva keeping an eye on them during hers and Remus giving up his to help him study, Harry swore that he’d make it up to his ‘Holiday Guardians’.  He knew that they weren’t being paid yet all three gladly gave their time up to help Dudley and him get through their trials and it wouldn’t be something he’d forget.

“So is tonight is the night that they test the damage done to his magical core?”

Finishing stacking the last of the books and scrolls into a neat pile, Harry gave a weak sigh.  “Apparently the best way to check his core was wait until it had healed and give him a wand.  But…”  Harry bit his lip nervously wondering if he should reveal his concerns to Remus, as he’d been trying to act the grown up teacher he was meant to be and keeping it bottled up.  Deciding to go for it Harry took a breath to calm himself before starting.  “For so long Dudley had been my bully and now…just as he apologised and started acting like how family should…this happens.  I should never have asked Minerva that day to give him her wand.”

Remus didn’t reply and for a moment Harry thought he’d left until a strong hand gripped his shoulder comfortingly and stared him in the eye.  “Don’t say that.  I know it is tough but whoever blocked Dudley’s magic did a grave mis-service to him and even risked his death in order to bind his powers.  You don’t know that Dudley will end up a squib yet so keep your chin up.  You saved his life by connecting his description of a Dementor to magical affinity.  Besides, because of you Dudley knows who he really is and can be welcomed into a brand new world.”

Harry slowly grinned up at Remus as the growing feeling of guilt that had been building for weeks in his chest crumbled away.  He knew that Remus was right but it still wasn’t the best feeling thinking of Dudley being a squib; since returning from his fifth year they’d gotten a lot closer and Harry had just started liking the idea of having a non-dead family member who wasn’t a jerk.

“Now why don’t you go up and check on Dudley.  I’ll get one of the Hogwarts’ house elves to bring you both up something a little later.”  Remus said when Harry hadn’t argued back.  “But…don’t forget that tomorrow we are starting on Mind Magics.”

At Remus’ reminder Harry winced at the thought of being taught mind magic.  From the brief amount he’d read up on it, being taught Occlumency and Legilimency involves a lot of trust and compatibility between the teacher and student.  “Are you sure I’m ready for my Defence N.E.W.T?  I mean I don’t mind going over Nundu or Acromantulas again.”

Remus just smirked as though he could tell his concerns from eye contact alone and found his apprehension amusing.  “I admit that you’ve impressed me over these last few weeks, Harry, but you’re a long way from being ready.  We still need to work on your duelling strategies and ensure that you can perform a large variety of spells, wandlessly, silently or both.”

Harry didn’t think he needed to work on his duelling strategies and he could already do a number of spells wandlessly, but didn’t want to push it seeing as it may help his cause.  “If I’m so far behind maybe we should continue with Defence work for a while.”

“No.  We’ve only got a few more weeks before your exams and we haven’t even touched on either of the Mind Arts.  Now go and check on Dudley.”

With a groan Harry wished Remus a good night and headed out of the library for the Hospital Wing.    

As he made his way through the deserted Hogwarts’ halls on his way to see Dudley, Harry shivered as an uneasy feeling settled over him.  Normally Hogwarts seemed so alive with over a thousand students running around and numerous teachers who call the castle home, but now that there were only four, there was an eerie feeling that settled over the castle; even when he stayed during the Christmas breaks over the years he didn’t feel such an emptiness to the school, although he assumed that was because there were still easily over a hundred students and entire Hogwarts staff to keep him company.

To distract himself Harry started mentally reviewing some of the facts he had learnt from Remus about the difference between cleansing items of curses and hexes, as he made his way closer to his cousin.  Upon finally reaching the Hospital Wings massive, ornate double doors Harry breathed a sigh of relief and pushed heavily to gain entry. 

“Bloody Hell.”  Harry whispered in astonishment.

Normally the Hogwarts’ Hospital Wing was filled with two rows of uncomfortable beds along with dozens of cupboards filled with healing tomes and every known disgusting healing concoction known to wizarding kind.  However, now the only thing inside was one bed with hovering green curtains shielding the occupants from view. 

“Professor Potter?”

Knowing who was laying on the bed, Harry hesitantly turned his head to see Minerva and Madam Pomfrey standing behind him at the farthest end of the wing.  Not wanting to raise his voice in case Dudley was sleeping, and eager to find out what was happening, Harry moved over to the two witches. 

As he got closer he couldn’t help but be shocked seeing Hogwarts’ two most stubborn, yet protective, staff members look so casual; normally Minerva wore a full length set of robes that only left her hands, neck and face visible in a variety of dark colors, and Pomfrey always wore her official white healing robes.

Tonight Minerva was wearing loose navy jeans with a comfortable Gryffindor red sweater, whilst Pomfrey wore a fancy sleeveless teal robe that seemed to shimmer as the light from the room danced across it.  If he had randomly walked past them in the halls, he would have no idea who they were.  Harry was just glad that Minerva had her long grey hair still tightly pinned up in a bun, not sure he would like seeing her look to casual; he assumed it would be like seeing the Queen without one of her crazy hats or witnessing Dumbledore in shorts.

Snapping himself out of his current bewildered state, Harry turned to Pomfrey hoping that neither noticed his surprise.  “Please call me Harry, Madam Pomfrey.  Besides I’m not technically a professor yet.”

The mediwitch shared a look with Minerva before snorting.  “Right…I’m sure the wizard responsible for defeating a possessed teacher, a deadly basilisk, winning the Triwizard Tournament and duelling Voldemort will be unable to get a Defence Mastery.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably hearing another talk about his so called achievements.  Each one of those events only happened because of the actions of his friends or others.  He knew that while he may have some skill, he wouldn’t have any of those attached to his name without the help of his friends.

“It wasn’t just me and there is still a lot to study and prepare for.  A couple of acts don’t make me an expert.”  Harry rebutted trying to down play her words but it clearly wasn’t going to work as a steely look shifted over the mediwitch’s face.

“Please…did you know, Harry, that our current Head Auror at the Ministry has a Defence Mastery but hasn’t defeated one troublesome creature and I know for a fact can’t duel his way out of a paper bag.”

While he knew she was probably trying to ease his stress about his upcoming exams, hearing that their Head Auror was as magically skilled as Goyle when Voldemort was back made him feel weak in the knees.  It was one thing to think that the Ministry was stupid or read how incompetent they were in the Daily Prophet, but for a reliable source to say that an important figure in the Law Enforcement Department was rubbish wasn’t good.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was meant to say to that but thankfully a voice called out from behind the hovering curtain and saved him from trying.

“Poppy, a moment if you please.”

Giving Harry a soft chuckle, Pomfrey walked over towards the high pitched voice without a word and disappeared inside.

“I thought that Dudley was just sleeping…who’s inside with him?”  Harry asked eager to change the subject the moment Pomfrey’s clicking high heels ceased echoing around the Hospital Wing.

Minerva gently placed her hands behind her back and gazed back at Harry.  “Healer Bragnam is scanning Dudley and should know the range of issues now that he has healed and has his own wand in his possession.”

Not sure what having his own wand had to do with it, Harry mentally chalked it up to complex healing magic and left it at that.  “Do you know anything yet?”

Minerva shook her head.  “I know about as much as you at this point in time, Harry.  We’ll just have to wait.”

The two slipped into an uneasy silence as they gazed over to the only bed in the Hospital Wing, barely hearing the whispered conversation Pomfrey was sharing with Bragham. 

“By the way, in case you were wondering Dudley was paired with a vine wand, with unicorn tail hair as its core and is 11.5”.”

Despite the situation Harry smiled trying to imagine Dudley wielding such a wand.  “No issues then?”

“Not really, Ollivander found him his wand rather quickly saving us from being out in public too long.” 

It was one of the many reasons Harry had been nervous about Dudley getting a wand.  With the public and the Ministry finally accepting that he was back there were signs of trouble already brewing around the magical word; random deaths, sudden disappearances and even some individuals publically declaring Voldemort their lord.

“Harry, Minerva, could you both please come over here.”  Pomfrey called out from behind the green curtain instantly grabbing both their attentions. 

In true Minerva style, the Scottish witch strode forward lacking any hesitation with Harry by her side and within moments were both inside with a smiling Pomfrey and an ogling healer.  Gazing down at Dudley Harry felt tense; he was pale, large black rings circled his eyes and there was an odd mark on his shoulder that seemed to pulse with an unfamiliar magic.

“How is he?”  Harry asked tearing his eyes away from his cousin and looking between Pomfrey and the St Mungos’ healer.  Now that he wasn’t focused entirely on Dudley, Harry could see that the healer was a portly wizard with thinning blonde hair and small stained teeth. 

“…Saviour…”  Bragham murmured with his brown eyes wide in reverence which instantly made Harry want to flatten his fridge down across his forehead. 

Ever since the Daily Prophet started printing the truth about Voldemort and how both Harry and Dumbledore weren’t liars, reporters started referring to him as ‘saviour’.  This was made worse when some reporter found out enough about what happened in the Ministry to start making grand claims that he was their prophesized hero.  Each morning when Harry got his copy of the Daily Prophet, he avoided any story that could possible mention him before vindictively setting it alight when he was done. 

Not wanting to deal with Bragham, Harry turned all of his attention to Pomfrey with a raised eyebrow. 

“Dudley will be fine, Harry.  Granted his core is still weak but he isn’t a risk anymore and his core is stable enough that he can start learning magic.”  Pomfrey said with a wide smile before it wavered slightly. 

“What?”  Harry asked catching the slip.

“You should know as his only magical kin that while he should be able to cast magic, his core will never be completely healed.  It has been permanently scarred by the poison and dark magic that bound his core, and as such it is doubtful he will ever be a powerful wizard.”

Hearing that Dudley had permanent damage because of the illegal actions of some stranger set a righteous fire alight in his belly. 

“It’s alright, Harry.  Dudley will still be able to graduate from Hogwarts if he wishes, it just means that he probably won’t surpass the average abilities of a wizard his age.  He could still get a good job and even a number of masteries if he wanted.”  Pomfrey added slightly more softly as she reached out and gave him a one armed hug.

Harry had always like Pomfrey for she was both equally strict about her patient’s health as she was motherly towards their needs.  In many ways he often thought of Minerva and Poppy as sisters with so many personality and physical traits in common.

“That is true, Harry.”  Minerva added.  “There are a number of qualifications Dudley could achieve that don’t require massive magical strength like Potions, Herbology, History, Astronomy, Languages and even Law.  Although I spose…”

“Saviour Potter, what an honor it is to meet you and work on healing your kin.”  Bragham said interrupting Minerva as though he had simply been paused and someone had randomly pushed play.

“Healer Bragham, shouldn’t you be heading back to St Mungos to finish your report for the Auror department?”  Minerva bit back as her emerald eyes turned to stone.

All Hogwarts students learnt from their first Transfiguration lesson that interrupting Professor McGonagall was _never_ a good idea.  The last time someone tried was when Umbridge inspected the teachers last year in her attempt to control Hogwarts for the Ministry.  She had interrupted the lesson four times with her insistent and pointless questions before Minerva snapped and escorted her out of the classroom by wand-point.  The next day the Weasley twins were given three massive trunks of pranks with the sender only having one requirement – they were all to be targeted at Umbridge.  While Harry couldn’t prove it was her, he had a pretty good idea whose immaculate handing was on the note.

“That’s hardly proper procedure, Professor, I must first debrief our Saviour about the condition of his cousin.”  Bragham huffed putting his massive hands on his hips. 

If his movements and the flaring of his nostrils were meant to be some kind of intimidation tactic, Harry knew that Minerva wouldn’t back down. 

“You’ll find that is no longer necessary.  Madam Pomfrey managed to do that professionally a moment ago whilst you were acting like a love-sick crup.  Perhaps if you put less focus in the ramblings of the Prophet you’d be able to be as professional as our resident healer.”

Harry smirked as he watched the healer’s mouth drop open his face turn a bright red.  Bragham looked between Harry and Minerva a few times before stuffing his hands into his robe pockets and scurrying out the door and into the outside corridor.

“I’d better go check on him before I head to my date.”  Pomfrey giggled before following after the embarrassed wizard.  Although she paused before having taken more than a few steps to call back out to Harry.

“Oh, before I forget.  You must call me Poppy, Harry, it will make things easier when you start teaching classes.”  With a final smile and a wave, Poppy vanished into the hall leaving Harry, Dudley and Minerva alone in the Hospital Wing.

Again silence eased over the room before Harry coughed awkwardly.  “A date?”  

“We may be teachers, Harry, but we also do have lives.”  Minerva chided lightly with a raised eyebrow.  “Poppy and her husband have random dates each week and now that she knows Dudley will be okay, she can go dine and dance.  Oh…and before you ask, Harry…I’m wearing these muggle clothes because I had to walk Dudley through a muggle area on the way to Diagon Alley.”

Harry blushed feeling reprimanded and realised he would have to be careful what he said now that the Hogwarts staff weren’t his superiors anymore but his colleagues.  He was happy that Dudley was going to be okay but he knew that they’d both have to deal with the senior Dursley’s soon and it wouldn’t be good.

 

**//Draco Malfoy\\\**

 

Draco Malfoy always prided himself on being a strong, resilient and skilled wizard but right now he knew in his heart that he wasn’t.  Since the fools at the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet started acknowledging that the Dark Lord had returned, all Deatheaters and allies had been ordered to either go completely underground or act as subtly as possible.  Unfortunately, this meant that the Malfoy Manor, his childhood home, was currently infested with Deatheaters and werewolves who had nowhere else to go. 

He didn’t care that his father said that they were expected to show hospitality for the Dark Lord’s followers as a part of his inner circle.  Rather than the Deatheaters Draco knew, who were refined and powerful, they seemed to be playing hostel to the Dark Lord’s most unstable and uncouth followers.  In fact, just last week Draco had been threatened with a poisoned blade from a witch who was foaming at the mouth and covered in filth.  He could still smell the foul odor that wafted from her open mouth, a scent that made Hippogriff dung seem like French cologne in comparison, each time she demanded money and the secret how he got his hair so shiny.

From that moment on Draco had taken to never leaving his chambers as they had been enchanted to only allow those of Malfoy blood to enter.  While such magic was reassuring he knew that there was one ruby eyed wizard who could easily get passed if he so wished; hags and brutish minions were one thing and the most evil and powerful wizard of the century was another.

The thought of actually being face to face with the Dark Lord was enough to practically send him into a panic attack but he knew that it would happen sooner rather than later.  After returning from Hogwarts his father sat him down and explained what would happen now that they were exposed.

 

_Flashback_

_Draco walked through the door of Malfoy Manor after an interesting year at Hogwarts only to gasp in shock at the horde of strangers laying about his family’s Entrance Hall in varying degrees of casual dress; bile surged around his stomach as he watched one witch, with more warts than skin, lounge on his grandmother’s Persian rug.  While he found her revolting there was one sight that froze the blood in his veins.  There was a bare chested wizard laughing like a fool with his friends who was covered in Azkaban prison tattoos.  Being from Slytherin Draco could easily identify the meaning behind such tattoos and knew that, whoever he was, had been charged with several counts of murder, muggle torture and even cannibalism._

_“Draconis, you’ve returned early.”  His father called out as he made his way from a side passage through the swarm of lower class urchins towards him._

_It had been drilled into him from birth that he had to always show respect to his parents and had to bow slightly as a greeting.  However, as his father reached him Draco gave a final double take around the room.  “What in the name of Merlin is going on?”  He whispered._

_Rather than respond or berate his lack of Malfoy decorum, his father took him by his arm and apparated him to his room._

_“Draconis, our Lord has decided that Malfoy Manor will now be home to some of his_ followers.”

_Not sure how to respond to such a sentence, Draco began pacing the length of his bedroom trying to gather his thoughts, knowing that if any place to calm him it would be his bedroom._

_‘Probably why father brought me here to begin with.’  Draco surmised and had to concede that it was a wise choice._

_When he had gotten his invitation to Hogwarts back when he was eleven, his parents allowed him to personally redecorate his chambers and personal potions laboratory in his own tastes.  Now that he was nearly an adult he wouldn’t change a thing; the polished dark wooden flooring was soothing on bare feet and enchanted to always be warm, the walls had been charmed a cool grey and the curtains were made from black Acromantula silk.  It was as though his room had the power to absorb his negative feelings and calm his mind, an unexpected power but a welcome one._

_“Why now?  You’ve told me that during the first war Malfoy Manor was never touched by either side.  Not to mention that when you were actually hiding from everyone last year there was never any talk of bringing outsiders into our ancestral home?”_

_Draco watched as his usually emotionless father twitched and shifted uncomfortably.  “The Dark Lord wasn’t happy that we claimed to have been under the imperius curse during the first war, thinks that we are traitors but was willing to give me another chance.”_

_Draco didn’t like what his father was implying and his defeated tone was a bad sign._

_“Our family’s last chance was to get the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries with the help of Potter.”  He admitted with a sigh and running his hands through his uncombed hair.  “I f-failed.  As punishment I’ve been demoted and most ensure his more troublesome followers remain faithful and in hand.”_

_“What about us?  He won’t hurt you, right?”  Draco wasn’t a fool; he knew perfectly well what the Dark Lord did to his enemies and those who fail him._

_Thankfully his father shook his head, although the speed at which he did made him nervous._

_“Not at this stage, Draco.  He needs us as our Manor has some of the most powerful wards in Britain and I still have a lot of contacts in the Ministry.  However, he has asked another thing of us and I have of course accepted.”_

_“What is it?”  Draco inquired nearly desperately stopping his pacing to look his father in his detached silverly eyes._

_“You will take the mark in just over a months’ time and you will be given a secret task that you_ will _do.”_

_End Flashback_

 

Draco shook off the memory and the feeling of betrayal that rose in his heart.  Not only had Draco told his parents that he had no intention of following anyone if the war was to start back up, but they had promised him he’d always have a choice.  From what he’s heard from his parents and the history books, the two sides of the war were practically the same; regardless of their beliefs they were all sheep being led by the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, with the main difference being that one shepherd marked their herd and one didn’t.

He didn’t care how he’d do it but he would hold his parents to their original promise.  He had a choice and he wouldn’t give up without a fight.

 

 


End file.
